My Adventure at Konaha Boarding School
by Tesswithwings
Summary: Me and my twin sister,Kotomai, just got kicked out of our old school,so know we have to go to Konaha Boarding School, will I end up getting us kicked out or will I find friends here? I dunno what to say about my weird room mate. what will happen? ocX?
1. Just Another New School

TESSWITHWINGS HERE! I would like to present a new story that I am actually interested in! Love to Luna, who told me I should write this. Now for the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER DONE BY GAARA: "Tess-Chan does not own Naruto or any Naruto Character. She does however own Yuki and Kotomai Amaya" **

I looked over to my twin sister, as I drove the car down the rainy street on our way to yet another boarding school. Even though we were twins (not identical) we were nothing alike.

Kotomai (my sister), she was a skinny 5'3 in height girl, with long light blue almost purple hair, and had sparkly golden eyes. She was beautiful and all the guys gave her their attention. Yes I'll admit it irked me a little and I was a kinda jealous.

"Look Kotomai, its not my fault we got kicked out" I said. Actually it was my fault but it was all I could think of to say.

"WAS TOO! YOU PUNCHED THE VICE PRINCIPLE!" she yelled back at me.

"He was looking at your ass!" I defended myself.

"Yuki, please! Please, please! Don't get us kicked out of this one," my sister begged me.

"I'll try," I mumbled. I looked into the review-mirror and saw my black hair, and my pail skin, that made my gray eyes stand out. How I wished I could have Kotomai's eyes.

"You know it your fatal flaw" Kotomai told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're always trying to protect me"

She wasn't wrong there. Ever cents we had be going to boarding school I always seemed to get us kicked out because someone was messing with my 5 second younger sister.

"And your fatal flaw is you don't stand up for yourself" I said back.

"How am is supposed to learn if your always doing it for me!" she shot back. Again she was right.

We drove in silence till I saw a sign that said Konaha Boarding School.

"I'm nervous" Kotomai said and started to fidget in the seat next to me.

"Why?" I asked and pulled up to the front of the main building.

"What if I get a room mate that's mean? Or scary or… or…" she started to worry.

"You wont" I reassured her as we got out of the car. We walked into main building and I looked around. It was quit and they were playing like retro elevator music, I could recognize the song, it was Mad as Rabbits by Panic at the disco, but there wasn't lyrics playing. There were a few students walking around but it was mostly empty. There was a large front desk and a boy, with a brown spiky pointy tail, behind it.

I walked up to the desk and the boy looked up at me lazily.

"Hello?" he said

"I'm Yuki Amaya and that's my sister Kotomai Amaya. We are here to sign in." I said and pointed at Kotomai.

"Okay, my name is Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru said and started press keys on his key bored. "Spell your last name"

"A-M-A-Y-A" I spelled. After a few minuets Shikamaru pulled something out of what looked like a printer. He stapled the stakes a few times in different places.

"Here is your room numbers, class schedules, room keys and I'll send up your new uniforms when they come in" Shikamaru said and handed me the papers, there was a key in a little plastic bag stapled to the top of each room paper.

I looked down at the papers; I looked for my name at the top and separated the mounds of papers, passing Kotomai hers. I looked down at my room info, room 378, roommate Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha… that doesn't sound like a girls name" I told Shikamaru.

"That's because he's not," Shikamaru informed me lazily.

"I have to room with a boy?" I asked

"Yah there aren't any more free rooms"

"Oh" I said.

"When do classes start?" Kotomai asked.

"In two days counting today" he said and yawned "what a drag"

"Well thank you Shikamaru" I said and grabbed Kotomai and dragged her out side.

We went strait to the car. As soon as we were there I put my new room key on my key ring that held my car key and some keys that I wasn't sure what they unlocked.

"Who is your room mate?" I asked and started the car.

"Well I'm in room 356 and my room mate is… Hyuga, Hinata" Kotomai said.

"Cool" I tried to sound interested but my mind was focused on what kind of room mate would I have, would he be a pervert, or a jock, or maybe a creep? And mostly was he cute?

"What about you?" she asked.

I handed her my papers and looked for a building marked three.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yup" I said still distracted. Once we found the building, I popped the trunk and we both got out. We went to the back of my 2001, dark green Caviler (A/N Its not from Japan but its my favorite kind of car), and each grabbed a box with our names on it.

I closed the trunk and we started into the building. The first thing I noticed was NO ELEVATOR! We would have to walk up the stairs get to our rooms. I waked to the stairs and looked at a paper that told what floors held which rooms,

FLOOR 1 – ROOMS 1 – 25 (boys floor)

FLOOR 2 – ROOMS 26 – 50 (girls floor)

FLOOR 3 – ROOMS 51 – 75 (boys floor)

FLOOR 4 – ROOMS 76 – 100 (girls floor)

"Your on floor two" I told Kotomai.

"Awesome! Less stairs" she cheered.

"Come on" I told her and laughed. We started up the stairs and when we got to the second floor we parted ways Kotomai headed down her hall way and I keep walking up the damn stairs. When I got to my floor I started to walk down the hallway, I was looking at what numbers that were on each door instead of were I was going and I tripped and fell spilling the condense of my box all over the hallway not to mention I landed face down. 

"I hate school!" I screamed into the blue carpet. And just to make thing better, the door I fell in front of swung open. I started to get up when I felt a boy grab my arm gently and help me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yah just friking ducky!" I said snippy and looked up at his face. He had bright red messy hair and bright sea green eyes. "Oh sorry" I said feeling guilty for snapping at him and also a little aw struck by his handsome fetcher.

"Its fine I would have done the same thing if I had done a face plant" he said and smiled a bit. "Its Gaara by the way" he said and introduce himself.

"Yuki" I said then looked around the hallway. All my knickknacks and books were scattered a crossed the hall.

"Do you want help?" Gaara asked.

"Thanks" I said and we both started to pick up my things and put them back in the box. When we were done we both stood up and Gaara picked my box up for me.

"What room is yours?" he asked.

"378" I said straining to remember what room it was.

"Really? That's my friends room" Gaara said and we started to look for my room.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, if this Sasuke was Gaara's friend then he must be somewhat cool… right?

Gaara knew exactly were he was going so I fallowed him. When we got to the room that had a large "378" written in big black letters, he waited for me to unlock it then we walked in. The first thing I saw was, I guess you could call it the common room. It had two desks that sat next to each other in the back of the room, on was already occupied with a book bag hanging from the chair and some books stacked neatly on top of the desk. Then in front of the room by the door were two mini fridges and on top of them was a TV. In front of that sat a two navy blue beanbag chair. Also there was a small table that held a small microwave.

Then I notice there were two doors one on the left wall and one on the right, each was closed. I turned to Gaara and asked. "Which is the bedroom?" he pointed to the door on the right wall. I assumed the other was the bathroom I would have to share with the boy.

"Awesome" I said and opened the door inside were two beds and two dressers. Again one of each was taken. On the left one was a black haired boy laying on top of a dark blue comforter and playing on a laptop that I noticed had a design on the top that looked like a fishing bobber or one of the mushrooms from Mario party.

The boy looked up and said "hi Gaara" then looked back down.

Gaara went to the empty bed and placed my box on it, "hi Sasuke" he said.

"Who's the skirt?" the boy named Sasuke said.

"The skirt?" I said to myself then looked down. I was wearing my old school uniform; it was a solid blue skirt and a white shout sleeve shirt with the Suna Boarding School logo embroidered in blue on the side pocket. Oh I hoped that the uniforms here were better. The kids I had seen in the lobby of the main building were wearing "street clothes" as my old VP would have said.

"That's Yuki, your new room mate" Gaara laughed at my expression.

"Just don't touch my stuff" Sasuke grumbled.

"Its nice to meet you too" I said sarcastically.

"Do you want help with bring the rest of your stuff up?" Gaara asked me.

"Yah that would be great" I told him.

"Sasuke help us" Gaara demanded and walked out of the room.

Sasuke hung his head and grounded.

I laughed as he rolled out of the bed and got to his feet. Sasuke was tall, he was pail and muscular. I knew this because he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What are yours staring at?" He asked me and grabbed a shirt out of his dresser.

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" I asked him as he pulled his shirt on.

He grumbled something I couldn't understand and I as we walked out of the dorm. When we got to the hall, Gaara was waiting for us.

~~~ 2 floors latter ~~~

I popped the trunk of my car once more to see all of Kotomai's stuff was gone. Wow that girl is fast!

"I like your car" Gaara told me.

"Thanks me and my dad fixed it together" I said and handed Sasuke a box with my blankets and posters in it.

I handed Gaara a suitcase full of clothing and a small box, while I grabbed my lap top case and my book bag.

"That's all of it" I said and closed the trunk.

~~~ 2 floors latter ~~~

We entered the bedroom and we put my things on my bed. Then Sasuke went back to lounging on his bed.

"Thanks for helping my Gaara" I attempted to flirt.

"YOUR WELCOME" Sasuke pretty much yelled.

I glared at him and Gaara chuckled.

Just then music started to play "Something is not right with me, how was I supposed to know, something is not right with me, trying not to let it show!" loudly.

"Gaara…" Sasuke said not looking up from his computer.

"I tried to call you collect, you said you would not except, your friends are laughing 'cause nobody uses pay phones" the music still played.

"What?" Gaara asked tearing his eyes from me.

"Your phone…" Sasuke sighed.

"Oh!" Gaara said as if he didn't notice his phone was going off. He reached into his paints pocket and took out his phone, which was the source of the music. He flipped his silver phone open and read a text message.

"Its Konkuror" he sighed.

"You nut case brother?" Sasuke asked. I was totally lost in this conversation.

"Sadly yes" Gaara said back and pushed some buttons on his phone then closed it and slipped it back into his pant pocket.

"What does he want?" Sasuke asked but I don't think he really cared.

"Ta hell if I know" Gaara grumbled.

At this Sasuke smiled.

Then the song started to play again and Gaara picked it up right away. It was another text from Konkuror.

"That song its 'something is not right with me' by cold war kids (A/N very good song)" I said, they were one of my favorite bands.

"Yah its like my favorite song" Gaara said and smiled at me, impressed that I knew what the song was.

"That song is gay" Sasuke mumbled.

"Your gay!" I shot back.

Sasuke looked up at me with a dull expression on his face. "I would expect you to like it, you're a girl"

"What's that supposed to mean!" I asked offended by his sexist comment.

"It's a messed up love song, about a guy who tries to impress a girl but fails miserably" he said then looked back down.

"That's what makes it awesome" I told him.

"It's the friking story of Gaara's life" Sasuke mumbled.

I turned to Gaara, who was glaring as Sasuke, "what does he mean?" I asked.

"Nothing" Gaara muttered, he looked scary when he was mad.

"What do you mean nothing?" Sasuke scoffed at him. "That girl was your life! You would have done anything for her!"

"Shut. Up." Gaara said between his teeth then flipped his phone open. He read a text and turned to me "I gotta go, my brother wants me to pick him up some Raman" he said, with that he turned and left the dorm.

"Bye Gaara" I whispered. Then I went to my bed and started to unpack. I made my bed decorated my dresser with my knickknacks and books, and had just started to put up my posters when I decided to asked Sasuke about Gaara.

"So" I said trying to start a conversation.

"What do you want I'm busy" he said still playing on laptop. I wanted to know what he was so busy with, so I walked to his bed and looked over his shoulder and saw he was on instant messenger with a girl called SakuraBlossom (at least I think it was a girl), checking his email, and downloading a song off of iTunes.

"Oh ya you look real busy" I told him and went back to hanging posters.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"What was with Gaara earlier?" I asked and finished taping up my My Chemical Romance poster.

"He wouldn't want me telling you" Sasuke said.

"God your boarding!" I yelled and went to another wall "do you mind if I hang this up on the door?"

"What band is it?" he asked.

"Green day"

"Go ahead" he said and started to shut his laptop.

"Wait! Could you play some music?" I asked him.

"Whatever" he mumbled and started a song I didn't recognize.

"Thanks" I said and finished putting up the poster. Then I waked over to my suitcase and started to unload it into the dressers. I grabbed a stack of PJs and opened the top drawer; I was about to lay the stack in when I saw a big fuzzy lump in the bottom of the drawer. I didn't freak out until the thing started to move. Then I screamed!

"AHHH" I screamed like a little girl, dropping my clothes I backed way slowly but when the back of my knees hit one of my boxes I fell over.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked and gave me a your-a-friking-nut look.

"Sp-sp-spider" I stuttered like a fool as the fuzzy thing with eight legs started to crawl over the side of the drawer. I almost fainted.

"Huh?" he asked me

"Big, scary, sp-spider" I said and pointed.

Sasuke looked at were I was pointing; at this point the spider was on the ground coming toward me.

"Dude it's just a spider" he said and got up. We both watched in silence as the spider crawled closer to me. If you though I freaked out before, that was nothing compared to what I did when it started up my leg.

"Sasuke get it off!" I yelled.

"Why should I help you?" he asked.

"Because I'm your room mate! And I you don't want me to pass out in the middle of the room then you'll get off your lazy butt and get it off me!" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"If you pass out then I wont have to hear you talk"

"Sasuke! Damn it! Please!" I said and felt tears come to my eyes. I really hated spiders!

"Fine" Sasuke got up and grabbed the spider off my leg like it was nothing. Then he went to the window and threw the spider out.

I scrambled to my feet and sighed. "Thank you!" I said.

"Yah whatever" Sasuke said and closed the window.

"Sasuke will you do me one more thing?" I asked and tried to sound pitiful.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Will you check the rest of my dresser for spiders?"

"Fine" he grumbled and went to my dresser and opened up each drawer looking in side each of them carefully before shut them and turned to me. "No more spiders" was his verdict.

"Thank you Sasuke" I said and started once more to unpack my things. I wondered what else crazy would happen today.

**This has been yet another new stories by the girl with wings that girl being me! Please review it. Just pick either good or bad and post it as a review! Thank you and love to everyone GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. I Meet the Guys

**TESSWITHWINGS GIVES YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER. Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER DONE BY SASUKE: "Tess doesn't own me or any of my friends she does own my annoying roommate Yuki and her sister Kotomai" **

I finished putting my things in the drawers, laid on my newly made bed. It was too quite in my room so I grabbed my laptop, laying belly side down on my bed I opened it up. I went to My Music folder and started to play Alkaline Trio's Hell Yes or better known as Bless Me Dark Father. Then I clicked on my hidden file on my desktop that opened up my diary, I keep it on the laptop because it was easier this way. I opened a new word document and started to write about my first day at Konaha Boarding School.

I wrote down my thoughts and feelings about what has happened today, when I got to the part about Gaara… well I just tell you.

Gaara seams really cool, he is so nice and so cute. I can tell that he is hiding something from me but I'll find out sooner or latter. He is after all Sasuke's friend and will be over here a lot.

Then I heard some laughing behind me. I looked to see who it was and well it was Sasuke. He had one leg in my bed and the other on the floor he was leaning over my shoulder with one arm holding him up, reading over my shoulder.

"You like Gaara?" he snickered.

"Damn it Sasuke! Don't read over my shoulder it's rude!" I yelled at him and minimized my window.

"Chill out you spaz" he muttered and left the room.

"CHILL OUT?" I yelled and went after him.

"Why are you fallowing me?" he asked and went into the bathroom.

"Because you read over my shoulder and I was writing down my PRIVET thoughts!" I yelled through the door.

"Whatever there not that privet" he said.

"What do you mean? You better stay out of my computer!"

"Just forget it!" he yelled.

"Sasuke you…" and before I could finish my sentence there was a nock on my door. So I ran to see who it was. I opened the door and it was Kotomai.

"Hey sister" I said cheerfully.

"I herd some yelling is everything okay?" Kotomai asked me.

"Yes just Sasuke being well Sasuke"

"So how is having a guy for a room mate going?" 

"Good other than he is an A hole sometimes"

"Can I check out your room" Kotomai asked.

"Of course" I said as she ran to the left door. And before I could stop her she opened it. Sasuke must have been getting changed because I heard something go BANG then.

"YUKI!" Sasuke's voice rang.

I ran over and peered in. I saw Sasuke in his boxers on and his pants pulled half way on sitting on the floor with an angry look on his face. He must have fallen over.

"Oh did someone have an accident?" I asked.

"Who is that?" he said and pointed to my sister, who was starring at Sasuke with her mouth gapping open.

"Sasuke this is Kotomai she is my sister, Kotomai this is Sasuke, my roommate" I introduced them.

"Why is she just standing there?" Sasuke asked.

"Um" I said and waved a hand in front of Kotomai's face breaking her stare.

"OH MY GOD!" Kotomai yelled coming out of her trance and slammed the door shut.

"Well that's my room mate now this way to my ROOM" I said and laughed.

"Yuki why didn't you worn me!" she yelled.

"You moved to fast" I said and walked into my room. She fallowed me. "Well that's my bed I pointed to the bed with the black bedspread and "M.C.R." and "Hollywood Undead" posters above the head broad.

"Dude you could be a guy" she told me and sat on my bed.

"Oh ha, ha," I said and looked at the photos on Sasuke's dresser. There were one of him and a girl with pink hair, another of him, Gaara, a boy with spiky blond hair and a boy with messy brown hair, and one of him and an older version of him, either his dad or brother. Just as I expected in none of the photos was Sasuke smiling.

"Who's Gaara?" Kotomai asked me. I turned to face her and saw she was looking at my diary.

"What the hell is with people invading my privacy today!" I yelled and took the computer from her; I save the changes and turned my laptop off.

"Sorry I was just asking" Kotomai said.

"Its fine" I said and told her about Gaara.

"So you like him?" she asked when I was finished.

"No" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yes she does" Sasuke said. I hadn't noticed he was standing in the doorway, fully dressed.

"DO NOT!" I argued back.

"Whatever, I'm going to Gaara's dorm to hang out with the guys… do you want to come?" Sasuke invited.

"You're asking us to come?" I asked him.

"Yes maybe if you meet different people you'll annoy them instead of me" he mumbled.

"Doubtful but okay we'll come" I said and got up. I headed for the door when Kotomai grabbed my arm.

"Your not going anywhere with me dressed like that" she said.

"Guh!" I groaned. It was pointless to argue with Kotomai about appearances.

"Give us five minuets and we will be ready" Kotomai told Sasuke and shut the door.

"But Mai" I groaned. I called her Mai sometimes so get used to it.

"Yuki you want to look nice for Gaara don't you"

She had a point, but I wasn't sure if I liked him well enough to get dressed up. I mean come on I've only been with the guy for an hour.

"No" I said.

"Wear this" she said and threw a black skirt and a yellow shirt at me.

"I don't want to!" I argued.

"Just do it" she said and left the room. I got dressed and combed my hair I put it into a half in and half out, knowing if I let it down Kotomai would make me put it up. I walked out of my room and twirled in a circle for Mai to look me over.

"You need makeup," she informed me.

"Guh! Fine just hurry up!" I yelled. She did my makeup you know the basic powder, mascara, and lip balm.

"Wow you look like a girl I would date… to bad your so damn annoying" Sasuke said and opened the door for us to walk out.

"Oh very funny" I told him and my sister and I fallowed him down the hall. When we got to a room marked, 872. Sasuke just walked in not knocking or anything.

"This way" he said as we fallowed him. I looked around as we went, Gaara's dorm was exactly like mine but the dressers seamed to be shoved out in the middle of the common room. When Sasuke knocked on the bedroom door, a male voice answered.

"What!" the voice said.

"Its me" Sasuke said.

"Me who?" a different voice said and laughed.

"Naruto just open the damn door!" Sasuke yelled.

"But I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" the second voice, I think Naruto called.

"Open the door, I've got girls!" Sasuke called. Then the door swung open reviling the blond haired boy from the photo on Sasuke's dresser. I could hear Green Day playing in the background

"Girls?" he said cheerfully.

"Your not supposed to take things from strangers" Sasuke said and flicked the boy in the forehead.

"Ow" the boy mumbled and went back into the room. Sasuke fallowed him and when strait to the table that was in the middle of the room. Okay imagine this, both beds were smashed against the walls, dressers in the other room, then there was a round table in the middle of the room, around it were (now that Sasuke sat down) 4 boys sitting in folding chairs. There was the blond, Naruto, the brown haired boy another one from the photo but this time he had a dog on his lap, and a boy with longer hair and almost white eyes.

But no Gaara

"Yes fresh meat!" the brown haired boy said.

"I call the purple haired one!" Naruto said.

"Then I'll take the black haired one," the brown haired boy said.

"She's taken" Sasuke said and glanced at me.

"You have a girl friend," the boy argued.

"She's not for me!" Sasuke sounded offended then introduce the guys "that's Kiba, Naruto and Neji"

"Hello" the boys all said in union.

"That's Yuki my roommate and Kotomai her sister" Sasuke said.

"Hey Kotomai come sit by me" Naruto said and my sister left my side and sat in a chair next to Naruto. Leaving me standing awkwardly standing by myself.

"So sisters" Naruto said.

"Actually twins" Kotomai said.

"Hehehe twins" Kiba said and winked at Naruto. What a perv.

Then Sasuke threw a poker chip at him, "get your head in the game!" Sasuke barked.

"Fine…" Kiba mumbled.

I looked around the room and I saw above one of the beds was a "Cold War Kids" poster. It must be Gaara's bed. So I walked over to it and sat, its not like I had another choice the other bed had junk stacked on it.

"So where is your girl friend anyway" Neji asked Sasuke.

"With her friends" Sasuke answered uninterestedly

Just then the door opened, it was Gaara.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kiba asked

"I had to wait in line at the gas station" Gaara said and dropped two plastic bags in the middle of the poker table (yes I picked up on what the game was) making chips fly everywhere.

"Dude!" Sasuke yelled

"Sorry" Gaara said and grinned showing he wasn't the least bit sorry. He grabbed a bottle of soda from the bag and walked over to me and sat. Without looking at me he opened his soda and took a drink.

"Thank you!" Naruto called as they moved the bags off the table and went on with the game.

"On with the game" Gaara said.

"I'll rise you two blue," Naruto said.

"I'm out" Kiba said and put his cards down.

Sasuke tossed in two blue chips and so did Neji.

Then some cards were passed and bets placed.

"I'm raising a red" Sasuke said and tossed in a red chip.

"I'll meet you and add a blue," Naruto said.

"I'm out" Neji said and put his cards down.

Sasuke was about to say he was out but Gaara stepped in "don't do it man! He is totally bluffing," he said.

Sasuke tossed a blue into the pile and looked at Gaara, "you better be right" he said.

Then the boys laid down their cards, Sasuke won!

"Damn it Gaara shut up next time" Naruto yelled.

Gaara smirked and handed me his pop. I took it and took a drink, it was Pepsi, and then I gave it back.

"How did you know he was bluffing?" I asked.

"When ever Naruto has a bad hand he scratches the back of his head, like that" he said and pointed at said boy.

"Oh, what about Sasuke" I asked it may come in handy to know when Sasuke is lying.

"It took me awhile to learn this but when ever he is bluffing he grabs his left shoulder, Kiba cusses and Neji, I don't know, he just started to play with us I haven't figured out what he does" Gaara told me.

"Wow how do you know so much about them?" I asked

"They are my best friends," he said putting his pop down on the floor.

"Oh, why aren't you playing?" I asked.

"They don't let me play poker, I always know when they bluff," he told me.

"Oh"

Garra and I sat making small talk for an hour.

"Hey Sasuke, I thought you said you were bring Yuki" Gaara called to Sasuke.

At that moment I hung my head in shame, I hand been talking to him for an hour and he didn't know who I was!

Sasuke turned around and gave him a look then said, "look to your right, dumb ass" and went on with his game.

"What?" he asked and turned to face me for the first time.

"Hi Gaara" I said.

"YUKI!" Gaara yelled and it dawned on him.

"GAARA" I yelled just as loud being a smart ass. 

"I didn't know you were… you"

"I picked up on that" I said and rolled my eyes.

"I… a… you…"

"Gaara relax!" I told him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Sorry" he said and gave me a half smile.

I dropped my arms and said, "its fine"

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" I asked him and picked up Gaara's drink taking a swig.

"Sasuke won again!" Naruto huffed.

"Do you guy know how to play B.S.?" I asked.

"Yah" they said.

"Awesome! Lets play that" I said and turned and whispered in Gaara's ear "thanks for their bluffs"

"Your welcome" he mumbled.

I hoped off the bed and grabbed the seat in-between Kiba and Neji, I turned to Gaara and asked "you coming?"

He walked over and looked at Kiba then Neji, making the choice he tapped Kiba on shoulder and told him to get up.

"No I was here first," Kiba argued.

"Its my dorm" Gaara said.

"I don't ca-" was all Kiba could get out before Gaara grabbed the feet of the seat and pulled the chair out from underneath Kiba.

"You asked for it" Gaara said and put the chair back down back wards and sat next to me.

"Ass hole!" Kiba said and grabbed another chair and sat next to Gaara.

"I'll deal!" Kotomai yelled.

After we all had our cards it was Sasuke's turn to go and I saw him put his hand on his shoulder. He set the card down and called "eight"

"BULL SHIT!" I yelled. He glared at me and flipped his card over, it was a three not an eight.

"The girl has game" Neji complemented.

"Ha thanks," I said.

Sasuke picked up the large deck of cards and it was Neji's turn to lay down a nine. He laid it down without anyone making a fuss. Then I laid down a card saying it's a ten.

"Bull shit" Gaara said next to me

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked.

"Every time you lie you bite your lip," he told me.

"I do not," I said and without thinking I bit my lip.

Gaara raised his eyebrow at me,

"Shit" I said and grabbed the pile of cards.

"Ha I was right" Gaara cheered.

We played B.S. for three hours, and then Neji headed back to his place.

"I'm hungry" Naruto and Kotomai said together.

"Dude!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Eat the stuff I bought" Gaara said.

"Already did" Naruto said.

"Well that didn't last long" Gaara said but it didn't sound like he was surprised.

"Will you go get more snacks?" Kiba asked lying on Gaara's bed.

"Yah but your paying" Gaara said and got up. All the guys dug into their pockets and flung ten-dolor bill at him.

"Mind if I come?" I asked.

"Not at all" Gaara smiled at me and picked up the money.

With that we left the dorm.

**What will happen next? You never know! This chapter has been brought to you by Tesswithwings thank you and good night! Oh and don't forget to review.**


	3. Truth or Dare?

TESSWITHWINGS PRESENTS CH3! Don't forget to read and review! I would like to thank my friend Codi, who would like to point out she's a she, for making get off my lazy rump and get writing! THANK YOU CODI!

DISCLAMER DONE BY KIBA: "Tess doesn't own anyone! Other than Yuki, Kotomai and her new OC Takeshi"

Recap: "Will you go get more snacks?" Kiba asked lying on Gaara's bed.

"Yah but your paying" Gaara said and got up. All the guys dug into their pockets and flung ten-dolor bill at him.

"Mind if I come?" I asked.

"Not at all" Gaara smiled at me and picked up the money.

With that we left the dorm. Garra and I ran down the hallways and down the stairs.

"Want ta walk to the store its must a block away" Gaara said.

"Sure it's a nice night," I said as we left our building.

"Okay" he said and headed down the sidewalk.

After about 15 minutes of walking and talking I saw a small gas station come into view. We walked up to the door and Gaara grabbed it and held it open for me. When we were in the store we headed for the snack food. When we rounded the corner I saw a fat boy eating chips like he hadn't eaten all day and a boy that looked strangely familiar.

The boy that looked familiar turned toward me and said "it Yuki right?" then it dawned on me it was Shikamaru from this morning.

"Yah Shikamaru?" I said

"Yah" Shikamaru said.

"You can call him Shika" the fat boy said, "every one does"

"This is Choji" Shika said.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said and grinned.

"Dido" Choji said and stuffed more in his mouth.

"Gaara" Shika said and nodded.

"Shikamaru" Gaara returned the nod.

"DUDE THEY HAVE PICKLED FLAVORED CHIPS!" I yelled.

"Haha want some?" Gaara asked.

"Yes!" I said and grabbed a bag. Together Gaara and I collected 3 bags of chips 4 big bags of candy and a two-liter of soda for everyone in the gang. Then I walked up to the slushy machine and got a cherry and blue raspberry mixed one. Then we walked up to the cash register and dropped our loot on the counter; the casher was a tall boy with black hair and bushy eyebrows.

"All this food is youth full!" he said.

"Yah I guess" I said.

"Is it another poker night?" he asked Gaara

"Yah" Gaara said and took out his money.

"And who is this youth full girl" the boy asked looking at me.

"The name is Yuki," I said.

"My name is Lee" he said, "Do you go to school here?"

"Yup I just started today," I said.

"Amazing… your total is twenty-seven ninety-six ($27.96)" Lee said and handed us our bags. Gaara paid him and we said our good byes, then we walked out.

We were about half way back when I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. What I didn't notice until I looked up and saw Gaara's shirt and jeans, was that I had thrown my slushy as I fell.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked knelling down

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" I said and sat up.

"For what?" he asked.

"For tossing my slushy on you" I said and pointed at his shirt.

"Oh ha I didn't even notice" Gaara laughed.

"Oh" I said as Gaara helped me up.

We picked up the bags we both had dropped and head the rest of the way home.

When we walked into the dorm Naruto ambushed us, "where's the food! Where's the food? Where's the food? What happened to you?" he babbled on and his ADD caught the mess of on Gaara's clothes.

"I slushified him" I said and smirked.

"AWESOME!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the bags of food from us and ran into the bedroom.

"He has problems" Gaara said and looked at me.

"Just a few" I agreed. Then we walked over too the two dressers, Gaara dug through them until he found what he was looking for and turned and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll be back" he said and shut the door.

"And I'll be here" I said. A few moments latter I heard Gaara mutter something, so I walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Gaara? You all right?" I asked.

"Fine" Gaara replied and opened the door. He had a fresh pair of black jeans and no shirt. "Sorry I forgot a shirt" he mumbled and walked past me.

"S' all good" I said and laughed, he then once again dug through the dresser and pulled out a dark blue Cold War Kids T-shirt. Than just to make things better my new friend, Naruto, walked in. both Gaara and I looked over at him. Naruto stood in the doorway with a goofy grin on his face looking from Gaara to me and back again, I could tell the gears in his head were turning and was getting the wrong idea.

"Hehehe" he giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Naruto…" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm telling!" he yelled and ran into the bedroom. Then I heard some hushed words, a gasp, Kiba yell "go Gaara!" then what I assumed was Kotomai slapping him. After that a few footsteps and the door swung open revealing a very panicked and red-faced Kotomai.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

"Calm down Kotomai" I said as Gaara pulled on his shirt.

"Calm down? Calm down!" 

"We weren't doing anything!" I yelled.

"I'm watching you, you perv!" Kotomai yelled at Gaara and turned and left.

"Wow" Gaara said and we both walked into the room.

As I took my seat I watched Gaara walk over to Kiba, who was still lying on Gaara's bed, and whacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Kiba yelled his words muffled by the bed.

"You're a pervert" Gaara mumbled and sat next to me.

"So who wants to play truth or dare?" Kotomai asked and clapped her hands together.

"Sure" we all agreed.

"I'll play" Kiba mumbled.

"We should make this a little more interesting," I suggested.

"How?" Sasuke asked me

"Okay um if you don't go through with the dare everyone gets to smack you upside the head and if anyone can call your truth to be a lie everyone gets to smack you upside the head, it keeps everyone honest and willing" I said

"Okay!" Naruto yelled.

"Who's fist" I asked.

"I'll go" Sasuke said.

"K" I said

"So Gaara truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Truth" Gaara said.

"What were you two doing?" Sasuke asked and nodded in my direction.

"She spill slushy on me at the store and so I was changing and I forgot a shirt and then Naruto walked in and his little perverted mind automatically went to the dirtiest conclusion." Gaara explained.

"Sure, sure" Sasuke said.

"My turn?" Gaara asked we all nodded before he continued, "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Kiba yelled and his head shot up suddenly full of energy.

"I dare you to… lick the light socket" Gaara said and grinned.

"Hell no! It will hurt" Kiba said

"No it wont" Gaara said

"It will! You got me to do it last time and it hurt!" Kiba yelled

"Oh haha yah" Gaara started to laugh.

Then everyone got up and thwacked Kiba in the head then sat back down.

"MY TURN, Naruto truth or dare and you better pick dare!" Kiba barked.

"Um…truth!" Naruto replied.

"DAMN IT! Well… hmm… oh I know! Do you like, like Kotomai?" Kiba asked.

Naruto just giggled his little giggle.

"That means yes" Gaara and I said together.

"Gaara truth or dare!" Naruto asked

"Truth"

"Oh can I ask him!" I yelled.

"Go ahead" Naruto said

"The hole time I was sitting next to you did you really not know I was there?" I asked.

"Uh… no I was distracted" Gaara admitted.

"I believe he didn't see you but I don't think he was distracted." Sasuke said.

"I was busy waiting for Yuki to show up and well I didn't know she was already here" Gaara defended himself.

"Can I go" Sasuke asked ignoring Gaara's comments.

"Sure" Gaara said.

"Gaara truth or dare" Gaara asked

"Uh truth" Gaara said again.

"No you get dare so stop being a wuss," Sasuke demanded.

"Fine!" Gaara sighed.

"I dare you to kiss Yuki" Sasuke said and smirked.

Automatically I could feel my face getting red. I glanced at Gaara who was tuning slightly red as he glared at Sasuke.

"Do it or we all smack you and I will never let you live this down," Sasuke threatened.

Gaara slowly turned toward me and leaned in, his lips almost touched mine when the door swung open and I heard a girl yell "aww little cousin is finally getting his fist kiss!" Gaara pulled away before we even kissed and groaned.

"Hello Takeshi" Sasuke said and laughed.

"Hello Sasuke! and Naruto and Kiba and unknown girls! Oh and how can I forget my little cousin, hello Gaara!" the girl named Takeshi said and hugged Gaara from behind. I looked up saw a girl with short black hair with long bangs in the front that had a touch of blue at the tips that matched her blue eyes. She was dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt that said, "bite me" neon green with fangs under it.

"I'm only a month younger than you" Gaara mumbled.

"Yah that's enough" she said and sat in the seat next to me. "So who the hell are you?" she asked me.

"Yuki Amaya" I said.

"I am Takeshi Chi you can call me Shi if you want… nice to meet ya" she told me and turned to my sister and asked the same question.

"So when are you going to go on a date with me?" Kiba asked.

"Only in your dreams" Takeshi aka Shi said.

"Damn" Kiba said "I'm never giving up you know right?"

"Yah I know" Shi said, "So what are we playing to night? Poker? War? Seven minuets in heaven now that you have more than one girl playing with you guys?" she said and winked at me.

"Truth or dare, and I had just dared Gaara to kiss Yuki" Sasuke said.

"Oh carry on carry on," Shi said.

"Damn it" Gaara mumbled and turned red again.

"Aww don't you want to kiss her?" Shi asked.

"… Maybe but I don't want to in fount of all my friends and YOU" he said back.

"Well that's too damn bad" Shi said and smirked. Gaara was making a big deal out of this so I did what I thought I was going to regret but it was better then sitting doing nothing wail Gaara argued with his cousin, so I turned to Gaara and counted to three in my head then went for it. I kissed Gaara quickly and then pulled back. Then I sat back in my chair and look around at my new friends, whom were all staring at me except Gaara who was sitting back in his chair looking at his hands.

"What!" I asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing" Sasuke said and smirked "your turn Gaara"

We played for the rest of the night, until all of us were falling asleep in our seats.

"I'm off!" Takeshi said and left. Kiba slumped off after her.

"I'll be in our room" Sasuke told me then left. Then Naruto walked Kotomai off to her room leaving Gaara and me all by ourselves. Gaara and I sat in front of his bed just talking to each other, learning more about each other.

"Favorite color?" Gaara asked and popped a skittle in his mouth.

"Black, green and red in that order!" I said "and yours?"

"Red" he told me.

"Hm I wonder why" I said and ran my hand through his red hair.

"Haha um okay favorite animal?"

"FOX! I love the animal and the brand! You know Fox Motor Cross… and what's yours?"

"It's a tie between a badger or a bear"

"Aw that's so cute! Do you have a teddy bear?"

"Not since I was little" Gaara laughed.

"Oh I still have mine but mine is a fox plush not a bear" I told him.

"I would have never guessed," he said.

"Dude what time is it?" I asked.

"Uh…" Gaara sat up and looked at the alarm clock on his dresser then sat back down " a little after three" he informed me.

"Guh! I should get back to the dorm," I groaned.

"Tomorrow I can show you around campus if you want" Gaara offered.

"Thank you!" I said and hugged him.

"Welcome" he said as I let go. Then we both got to our feet and walked to the door, he walked me to my door and we said our good byes. I walked into the dorm and went to my room.

"You're a real peace of work," I told Sasuke who I knew was still awake even though his eyes were closed.

"I did you a favor," he grumbled as I dug through my dresser for my PJs.

"By embarrassing Gaara?" I asked and ran into the other room to change. When I was done I walked back and Sasuke was fast asleep.

"Night Sasuke" I mumbled and climbed into bed.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, you better review or I'll sick Akamaru on you that or Kiba himself. Oh and a side note Takeshi is based off my good friend  
Codi and Kotomai is based off my other friend Courteney!**


	4. Someone Yells FOOD FIGHT!

CHAPTER 4 BY TESS WITH WINGS

I woke up the sound of someone banging on the door. I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke who was fast asleep in the next bed.

"Sasuke get the door." I mumbled and shut my eyes again.

"No you" Sasuke said back. The person at the door kept on knocking.

"Come on Sasuke get the door its probably for you anyway"

"No" he mumbled and rolled over.

"Get off you lazy butt and get the door" I said and threw my pillow at him, it hit him in the head.

"Ugh! Fine" Sasuke yelled and got to his feet he chucked my pillow back leaving the room.

**No ones prospective**

Sasuke went to the door and swung it open.

"What in the hell do you want" Sasuke yelled as his eyes focused on the person in front of him.

"I wanted to give Yuki her school uniform" Shikamaru said.

"Hand it over… she's sleeping" Sasuke mumbled and held out his hand. Shikamaru handed him a bag that had Yuki's new uniform in it, then Sasuke slammed the door shut. He walked back to his room and set the bag by Yuki's bed then crawled back into bed.

"It was for you," he mumbled to Yuki, who smiled, then fell asleep.

**Yuki's Prospective**

The second time I woke up it was to someone knocking on the door louder and yelling something I couldn't understand.

"Sasuke get the door," I mumbled.

"You get it!" he grumbled back.

"No you"

"I got it last time"

"Ugh fine!" I yelled and got up. I walked out of the room and slumped to the door now I could hear what the person was saying.

"Sasuke baby open the door," the person said.

"Well this should be fun" I mumbled to myself and opened the door, behind it stood a girl with short pink hair and blue eyes. She had a shocked look on her face.

"What do you want" I asked and leaned on the doorway.

"Who…why… SAS-KAY!" she yelled. Then I heard Sasuke fall out of bed. Soon he was behind me still not fully awake.

"Sasuke who is this skank!" she asked him.

"Sakura this is Yuki, my new roommate" Sasuke mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"She's living with you!" Sakura was more upset by this.

"Oh yah me and Sasuke even sleep in the same room," I teased.

"WHAT!" the pink haired girl yelled.

"We're smitten for each other" I joked and started to hang on Sasuke who growled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered hart broken.

"She's kidding" Sasuke said and pushed me away.

"Are you?" Sakura was on the verge of tears it was pathetic.

"Yes I'm kidding! Wow your gullible" I told her, I turned to Sasuke and said "I'm going back to bed" and started to walk away but Sasuke's arm got in my way.

"No your not… if I have to be up so do you" he said to me.

"Fine!" I yelled then mumbled "Gaara should be here soon anyway". I walked into my room and dug through the dresser to find something to wear I decided on torn up blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the Monster logo on the front.

When I walked back out (fully dressed), I found Sasuke sitting in one of the beanbag chair with Sakura sitting on him, kissing him.

"No P.D.A." I laughed as the broke apart.

"Oh sorry" Sakura giggled. Behind the giggle I knew she was just marking her territory, and just nodded back.

Sasuke whispered something to Sakura and she got up. I leaned against my desk and watched Sasuke get up too and enter his room. He lingered at the door to our bedroom and smiled at Sakura who in turn smiled back and sat in the beanbag chair. He looked so happy, like as long as she was sitting right there the world would be wonderful. It looked as if it were painful for Sasuke to close the door.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Uh" either way I answered I was screwed. If I said yes she would never leave me alone with him and if I said no she would be offended. Luckily she replies it for me.

"He is so wonderful" she said and sighed.

I just laughed. Sakura smiled at me and got up. She walked over to me and held out her hand. "We weren't properly introduced, I am Sakura Hurrno"

I took her hand and said, "Yuki Amaya."

"Were going to get along great!" she said and turned away just in time for Sasuke to come out of his room.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yah… isn't Garra here yet?" Sasuke asked me.

"Nope… why?" I asked.

"Uh no reason" Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura's hand, "we should get going." They walked to the door and Sasuke opened it. Behind it stood one Gaara. He had his fist up ready to nock with a weird look on his face.

"Dude" Gaara said and looked at Sasuke.

"Dude!" Sasuke exclaimed sarcastically. He then grabbed Gaara's shoulder and pulled him in to the room.

I heard Gaara curse under his breath as he tripped into the room.

"Come on" Sasuke said to Sakura and they left. When they were gone Garra looked at me and smiled.

"Ready for your tour?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said eagerly. We walked out of the dorm and down the hall. We walked down to the first floor and turned to the left after a few double doors we got to a big room full of tables. The cafeteria.

"This way" Garra said and put his hand on my back guiding me through the mass of people. We first stopped at the cereal bar.

"HOLY CRAP, who could eat this much cereal!" I asked as I filled a bowl with fruity pebbles.

"Choji…" Gaara laughed. We moved along the lines till out trays were filled with mounds of food.

"Were do we sit?" I asked.

"Just fallow me" he told me and started to walk to a table that was sorta full. As we approach I recognized everyone from the poker game. I sat in between Gaara and Kiba.

"Good morning beautiful" Kiba said to me. I heard Gaara growl a little.

"Hey Kiba lay off the girl she's not interested." Takeshi said who sat a crossed from Kiba.

"Aww are you jealous that I'm paying attention to another girl?" Kiba laughed.

"Ah hell to the no"

"You so are"

"Am not!"

"What do you think?" Kiba asked Sasuke, who sat in between Takeshi and Sakura.

"Uhhh" Sasuke hesitated.

"Sasuke!" Takeshi yelled and punches his arm.

"Loser" Sasuke mumbled. We all laugh and make breakfast time conversation.

Till…

"Good morning" a sleep Naruto said, walking up to us still in his PJs and a silly hat.

"Morning" everyone sayed.

"Have you been sleeping this whole time?" I asked as he sat to the left of Gaara.

"Yes, Shi…. can you get me some Raman" he asked then looked at Takeshi.

"I guess" Takeshi said and got up.

"Tank you!" Naruto called behind her. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're a dweeb" Sasuke said strait up. Naruto made the funniest mad face and picked up the remainder of Gaara's bagel. He then chucked it at Sasuke when he wasn't looking; it hit him in the head.

Sasuke growled as we all tried to choke back a laugh.

"Your just lucky there wasn't covered in cream cheese" Gaara tried to keep back his laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Sasuke asked him.

"Uh…" but before Gaara could really give an answer Sasuke picked up some scrambled eggs and tossed them at him.

"FOOD FIGHT" some one called.

Then war started. The whole cafeteria was tossing food, all kinds from bagels to bacon.

I wasn't going to fight till Gaara saw me ducking out of the way and dumped hash browns on my head. It was so on!

But after a good 15 minuets of food fighting fun, (say that five times fast), I saw a teacher coming in. I pointed it out to Gaara and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on" he said and dragged me in the opposite direction of the teacher. We sprinted out a back door into a hallway. We were laughing so hard we had to stop to catch our breath.

I leaned back on the wall and looked at Gaara. He is still laughing with egg in his hair and oatmeal on his shirt. He looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat. He walked up to me and picked a peace of food out of my hair and flicked it to the ground.

"Were kinda messy," he said.

"Just a little" I smiled. He's about to say something when someone rushed out the door we came from. It's the gang covered from head too toe in food, Naruto, Sasuke, Takeshi, and Sakura.

"Were is Kiba?" I asked.

"He met a girl" Takeshi smirked, "but we got to go… Kakashi is coming this way" and we all sprinted down the hall.

We all ran to Gaara's dorm and shut the door behind us. Every one was out of breath and covered in food.

"I'm taking a shower" Takeshi says and grabs and bag from beneath one of the desks. She then proceeded to head into the bathroom.

Naruto grins from ear to ear till Sasuke backhands him for being a perv.

"Shit. She'll be in there forever." Gaara says brushing food from his hair.

"You could shower at my dorm," I offered.

"Cool thanks." he says and walks to his dresser. He got his cloths and walked to me.

I lead the way out of the dorm

**Please review… what you think matters …**


	5. Link VS Pit

**Tesswithwings presents Chapter 5; sorry it took so long I was on vacation.**

**I Tess do not own any of the Naruto people, or any games, or any game system mentioned. **

I paced my room as I waited for Gaara to finish with his shower. I had brushed my still damp hair and pulled it back into a braid, Gaara had let me shower first. Soon he came out in fresh cloths look amazing as always.

"Thanks again" Gaara said and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"No problem" I smiled at him.

"So what are we gunna do now?" He asked me.

"I dunno," I admitted.

"Oh I meant to ask you before, what are your classes?"

I realized I hadn't really looked at my classes… I was so busy unpacking and meeting new people I forgot…

"Um…" I said and went to my desk. I dug around through the papers till I got the one I wanted. I picked it up and handed it to Gaara.

"Sweet we have nearly the same classes… the only difference is you have an art class when I have mechanics class ," he said and smiled at me.

"Great!" I grinned this was going to be great.

"So art…"

"Yah" I said and blushed a little, art was my guilty pleasure. It was the one thing I was good at, I was never good at sports, and I was okay academically. Mai said my art was great and always wanted me to show it off but I never liked too… art was not only my one great talent but my escape, a pace to put all my feeling and thoughts down in the only way I knew how… besides my diary that everyone liked to snoop through.

"Are you any good?"

"Mai thinks I am but I dunno," I said.

"Maybe sometime you can show me some of it" he said and smiled.

"Maybe" I laughed.

"You know that thing that happened yesterday…"

"What thing?"

"When we kissed… I wanted to tell you that I wasn't afraid to kiss you and I did want to but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone that's why I was hesitant and then my cousin walked in and she is just a creep and likes to mess with me and it made the whole thing worse… but I didn't want you to think that I was a chicken or that I didn't want to kiss you…"he said looking down and blushing a bit.

"Its fine Gaara, I was nervous too" I said and smiled.

He smiled back at me he was about to say something when Sasuke came in the room. We both turned to face him. He looked angry like really pissed. He wasn't covered in food anymore but he looked worn down, and tired. He saw me watching him and blew up.

"Why are girls complicated!" he yelled at me then stormed into our bedroom.

"Him and Sakura have been fighting again…" Gaara sighed.

"Really they seemed so happy this morning," I said.

"Yah they keep going on and off…"

"I'm gunna go talk to him" I said and started to walk to the door.

"I wouldn't do that… he will rip your head off"

"I'll be fine," I said laughing a bit. I opened the door and walked in.

"Go way!" Sasuke yelled and threw something at me.

"Sasuke" I sighed and ducked out of the way. I looked at Sasuke laying with his back to me on his bed. I walked over too him and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I said go away" he mumbled.

"What happened?" I asked ignoring him.

"What part of 'go away' don't you get?" he asked me.

"I'm just worried about you…" I admitted.

"Why would you worry about me…"

"Because you're my roommate and your Gaara's best friend and I don't understand why your upset… maybe I can help…"

"You can't," he said softly.

"That's because you haven't given me a chance to"

"Just leave me alone…"

"I'll go as soon as you tell me what happened…"

"Me and Sakura are fighting again…" Sasuke admitted after several minutes of silence.

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't even know," he laughed a little. "It started out her being mad because I let you and your sister go to poker night"

"Why would she be mad about that… you let me go because Gaara wanted to see me…"

"Ya I tried to explain that to her but she wouldn't listen and I ended yelling at her and walking out…"

"I'm sure if you give her time to calm down and calm down yourself then go talk to her everything will be okay"

"She said its over," he said through the pillow he buried his face into.

"Just give her time she'll relies she made a mistake." I tired to comfort him.

"No, its really over this time" he said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"I'll be fine," he said.

"What can I do to make you not sulk?" I asked.

"I dunno," he said.

"Well when I broke up with my last boyfriend…" before I could finish my sentence Sasuke flipped over on to his back and laughed.

"You had a boyfriend… poor bastard"

"Yes I had a boyfriend… and well it ended terribly, he broke my heart and the way I got over it is" again he cut me off.

"What? Eat a lot of ice cream and cut his face out of all your photos?"

"Ha no… I bought spray paint and graffiti song lyrics a crossed the lockers including his" I smiled.

"You didn't," he said. I took my phone out and showed him the photos of the lockers. "Damn… I've got to warn Gaara about you" he smiled.

I smiled back and put my phone back into my pocket.

"What were the lyrics I couldn't read them?"

"I wrote 'how could you be so heartless'" I laughed.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well do you want her back or do you want to let her go?"

He sat up and grabbed the photo of them off his dresser. "Let her go"

"Do you want revenge or do you want to just get over her?"

He took the photo and threw it to the ground making the glass shatter, "Over her"

"Then listen to some heavy rock and steer clear of her... And hang out with Takeshi"

"Why Takeshi?"

"Trust me just do it" I said and smiled. After a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke again.

"Where is Gaara?"

"I dunno probably back at his dorm by now…"

Sasuke just nodded as I got up I went over to my bed and opened my laptop. I started to play Heartless redone by The Fray.

"In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless…" I heard Sasuke singing along to the music.

**An Hour or so later**

I looked over at Sasuke who was still lying in bed. He rolled over and was playing with a phone.

"Did you get a new phone?" I asked him.

"Nope it yours" Sasuke said and closed it then tossed it to me.

"Sasuke!" I said and checked my phone.

"Don't have a cow… I programmed some numbers in it"

"Oh okay" I said

"And I texted Gaara for you…" Sasuke said and rolled back over.

"What! Sasuke what the hell"

"You welcome" I heard him mumble. I was about to yell at him when my phone went off.

It was text from Gaara,_**"**__I'm bored too, wanna hang out?"_

"_That would be great"_ I texted back.

"I could come over or you could come over here"

I looked over at Sasuke, "go over there…" Sasuke said as if reading the text himself.

"_I'll be over in a few" _I texted. I got up and walked over to the door, before I left I turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks" I said to him, then walked out. I made my way to Gaara's dorm in record time. I was so excited that I didn't realize I was practically running. When I reached his dorm I knocked once and the door opened behind it was a very excited looking Gaara.

He grinned at me, "come on in" he said.

I walked in and looked around it looked… clean.

Gaara noticed me looking, "yah I cleaned before you came, just don't open the closet"

I just laughed. Then we stood there for like five minutes doing nothing.

"Sooo" I said and broke the quiet.

"Sooo" he repeated.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I dunno I have video games," he suggested.

"AWESOME!" I yelled, "what games?"

"Just fallow me" Gaara said and smiled. He led me into his room. He went to his closet and opened it. I expected an avalanche to come spilling out when he turned around and smiled again.

"I stuffed everything in Naruto's closet" he said. I looked into his closet; it had a small desk that had a TV sitting on top of it. Gaara opened the cabinet below and reveled almost every game system made, From the Wii to the first Playstation.

"Dude! That's frikin' awesome" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!" he beamed. "What do you wanna play?"

"What do you have?"

"Well I would have to say one of my favorite games hast to be Super Smash Bro Brawl,"

"I kick butt in that game," I challenged.

"Bring it!" he said then went and set it all up he handed me a Wii-mote as I sat on his bed. He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed with a Wii-mote as well.

"I CALL BEING PIT!" I yelled for no reason.

" I get Link!"

"Psh! Link is lame! Well in his game he's cool, but in this game Pit could totally whoop him!"

"Ya right!" Gaara said as we started the game.

"Take that elf boy!" I yelled getting into the game.

"Elf boy?" Gaara asked in disbelief.

"He has pointy ears! He is an elf."

"Is not! He's a Hylian"

"Yah, yah whatever"

"Eat arrow fairy!" Gaara said getting into the game as well.

"FAIRY! You did NOT just call Pit a fairy!"

"He has wings… he's a fairy"

"Take that back!" I yelled goofing around and pausing the game. Gaara turned around slowly facing me.

"Uh no." he said and laughed.

"Do it or you'll regret it!" I warned.

"And what if I don't take it back?"

"I'll tackle you…" I threatened.

"Pit… is… a… FAIRY!" Gaara yelled.

"How dare you!" I yelled back and tackled him. Our Wii-motes went flying as he wrestled to free himself. I sat on his chest with my hands on the floor next to each side of his face leaning down.

"Take it back!" I said.

"Not till you take back calling Link a elf… he is clearly not an elf."

"He clearly is! Look at his ears!" I said.

"And Pit is clearly a fairy look at his wings!"

I sat glaring down on him for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Please take it back." Gaara asked.

"…No, you take it back first"

"Ah why?"

"Cause I said so"

"No fair!" Gaara whined still trapped beneath me.

"Not my chair, not my problem," I said. (A/N my sister always says it, she got it from a youtube video that's pretty funny and anyway it just fit)

"Pretty please"

"Nope"

"Fine…. Pit's a fairy!"

"Is not!"

"Is so"

I leaned down so our faces almost touched.

"Take it back or I'm never gunna get up" I whispered.

"Promise?" he whispered back and leaned his head up a little so our lips met. It was a brief kiss but a good one.

When he pulled back he whispered with eyes still closed, "Pit is a fairy."

I just looked down at him and laughed. "Your such a dork"

"Thank you" he said taking it as a compliment.

"Your welcome" I said and slid off his torso so that my legs were laying over his as he lay down.

"Best game ever!" Gaara exclaimed. Right then his phone went off, "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, out run my gun"

"Will you grab that?" Gaara asked me and pointed to past the bed. I got up and went to his dresser his phone was laying there still going off. "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run better run faster than my bullet"

"Its Sasuke" I said picking up the flashing phone. (The screen said Sasuke)

"I know, that's his ring tone, what does he want?"

"Umm…" I flipped the phone open and pushed the "open" button on the main menu, sure enough it was a text from Sasuke. "Its says 'Are you two making out yet?'" I read it out loud.

It took only a second for Gaara to get to his feet and to his cell. He grabbed the phone and read the message. He turned a little red.

"Stupid Sasuke…" he mumbled as he texted back sitting on the bed. I whipped my phone out about to text Sasuke myself when Gaara mumbled something else and turned an even more bright shade of red.

"What did he say now?" I asked.

"Nothing" Gaara said to quickly.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment! Love tesswithwings.**


	6. Tour

TESSWITHWINGS presents chapter 6 of My Adventures at Konaha Boarding School.

"What did he say?" I asked Gaara.

"He's just picking on me," Gaara said.

"I don't want to know do I?"

"No not really" Gaara said and smiled at me. I smiled back as I sat next to him.

"Lets get out of here" Gaara said and tossed his phone behind him. He stood up and looked at me.

"Were?" I asked still sitting.

"You'll find out" he smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me up. Once I was too my feet he pulled me along with him as we walked out the door. Once we in the hallway he started to walk way from both are dorms.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"You'll just have to be patient and find out," he said to me.

"That has never been my strong suit."

He laughed and squeezed my hand. My heart started to beat faster as I tired to hide my blush.

"Just trust me," he said. We rounded the corner of the hall word the staircase when Takashi came into view.

She was dressed in clean cloths texting as she walked. I felt Gaara tense beside me but he didn't let go of my hand.

Takashi walked on past us, as we started down the stairs, to preoccupied with her phone to notice us.

When I thought we were in the clear I heard her call our names.

"Gaara? Yuki?" Takashi asked behind us.

We turned around to face her she was looking down at us with a weird look on her face. She walked down a few steps.

"Hi Shi" I said.

"Hush" she said and stared at us. She looked at Gaara then at me then at Gaara then at me.

"Don't tell her to hush" Gaara said.

"Shush" she said to him and looked at me.

Gaara scoffed, "you have issues" he said and turned to walk away.

She grabbed his shoulder. "Are you two dating"?

Gaara looked at her then at me.

"Shut up Takashi" he said to her and started to walk away.

"Are you?" Takashi whispered to me.

"I dunno," I said.

"Are you coming?" Gaara asked me leaning against a wall. He looked so cute even when he was embarrassed.

"Yah" I smiled at him and walked down the stairs. When we were about to leave I turned back and yelled up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey are you going to see Sasuke?"

"Maybe" Takashi answered.

"Have fun you two?" I laughed.

Gaara and I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and out side in silence.

When we were on the sidewalk Gaara took my hand again.

"If I ask were we are going again your going to tell me to be patient rant you?" I said with a laugh.

"Yah probably" he returned the laugh.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"How did it go with Sasuke" Gaara asked after several minutes of quite.

"Great, he threw something at me and told me to go away, but I beat his stubbornness! And made him talk to me" I said.

"Really?" he asked

"Yup besides I think that Shi likes him so that will be interesting"

"NO WAY" Gaara asked in disbelieve

"Yup"

"How do you know?"

"A girl has her way of knowing these things" I said and smirked.

"Does she now?"

"Haha yes" I said a giggled. We walked until we got to a small plaza like place.

"This is the student center," Gaara told me.

"Awesome… but why are we here" I asked looking around the small shops. There were many shops and cafés.

"I told you I was gunna take you on a tour of campus!" he smiled at me.

"Oh ya" I said.

"Come on" he said and pulled me into the first shop. It was a student bookstore called "Beyond the Cover"

"This place is awesome," I said as stood on my tiptoes trying to see all the rows of books.

"Fallow me it gets better" he said leading me to a staircase and we walked up it. It was like a balcony inside the store that over looked the bottom floor. Each wall was covered in bookshelves that were over flowing with books. I looked over the railing to see row after row of bookcases all lined up in rows.

"Damn." I mumbled.

"I know right," he laughed.

"The way they are set up makes me want to tip them over like dominos" I confessed.

"Naruto tried that once. It was pretty epic but Kakashi, has one of the teachers who works here during his spare time, got so mad at him cause Naruto knocked down one his favorite displays"

"Hahaha you're kidding right?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he's not," a voice from behind us said.

We turned our heads to see a man with silver hair and a book covering his face.

"Hello Professor Kakashi" Gaara said.

"Hello Gaara" Kakashi said. "Didn't I ban you from here?"

"No only Naruto… and Kiba… and Sasuke… and then Kiba again"

"Oh well don't get yourself banned," Kakashi said.

"I'll try not too," Gaara laughed.

"Whose this?" Kakashi said and lowered his book so only his eyes shown, well one eye at least. His silver hair covered his left eye.

"Professor Kakashi this is Yuki Amaya, she starts school tomorrow" Gaara introduced us.

"Hi" I said

"Hello" Kakashi said and raised his book, "stay out of trouble Gaara" he said and walked away.

Once he was out of ear range. Gaara started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… he just doesn't realize who was the master mind behind the destructions of the store."

I laughed then asked "what's wrong with his eye?"

"I dunno he changes the story every time some one asks" Gaara said.

"Ohhh" I said.

"Ready for our next stop?"

"Sure" I said as we started to leave. When we got to the door I turned to Gaara. "Sometime your gunna have to tell me why Sasuke and Kiba got banned from the store," I giggled.

"Sure" he laughed. We walked down the sidewalk till we reached the next store. Gaara opened the door for me then fallowed me. The second shop was a movie rental called "Movies-R-Us"

"This is where we get our movies" Gaara said.

"I never would have guessed" I said and smiled at him.

"Haha we have a movie night every other weekend"

"Really awesome like the whole school or just the gang?" I asked as we tooled through the isles. Gaara was on the other side of the rack looking over at me.

"The gang" Gaara said and smiled at me.

"Awesome! When the next one?"

"Next weekend" he said as we met at the end of the isle.

"Cant wait" I said. "What other stores are there?"

"Well there is a café place were everyone goes to study and stuff, a convenient store, an amazing music store and 'The Noodle Dragon'" Gaara said as we made our way out of 'Movies-R-Us'.

"The Noodle Dragon?" I asked.

"Yah best raman in town! Well only raman in town other than instant raman but still its pretty awesome"

"Sounds great," I said.

"Good cause that's were we are going tonight," Gaara said quickly as if to let it slip in the conversation.

"What about tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Uh Raman" Gaara said and smiled shyly at me.

"Sounds great," I said.

"Great" his shy smile turned into a grin.

"Were to next?" I asked.

"Music store?" Gaara suggested.

"Awesome!" I said and started to skip down the sidewalk. I heard Gaara laugh. Not at me exactly it was a cheerful laugh like he was laughing he enjoyed watching me be all giddy.

We walked into the music store and again Gaara held the door open for me.

"Welcome to " Gaara said.

"Haha thanks" I smiled. He led me once again down the isle of the store.

"This place is by far my favorite, even if its owner is a total creep show" Gaara said and whispered the last part.

"How so?" I asked.

"You'll find out," Gaara said to me as he started to shuffle through a stack of cds.

"What cd are you looking for?" I voice from behind us said.

"Just browsing, Orichimaru " Gaara replied with out looking up.

"Okay! Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you," the man said, "anything for you miss?"

I turned around and face him, in front of me stood a tall man; he had pail almost white skin. His long black hair didn't help the fact he was so pail. He had creepy yellow eyes that reminded me of a snake… I could have even sworn he was wearing purple eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Uh no" I said and smiled.

"Alright" he said and went on to check the rest of the customers.

"Was that the owner?" I asked Gaara.

"Yes…"

"Wow"

"Yah" Gaara said and chose a cd. He walked up to the front counter and I fallowed. He laid it down and rang the bell. Soon Orichimaru came to the other side of the counter.

"Simple Plan, didn't expect you were a fan." Orichimaru said.

"They are okay but Naruto likes them and I owe him a cd" Gaara said and took out his wallet.

"By the way you never told me who this was" Orichimaru said and nodded to me.

Gaara stifled a laugh that I didn't quite understand. "That's Yuki… Sasuke's new roommate"

"Sasuke… Rooming with a girl… I don't think that is such a good idea… besides what kind of girl are you! Rooming with my Sasuke" Orichimaru said and bagged the cd. He went from kinda creepy to total jerk.

"Uhh" I said out of words.

"Here is your cd" Orichimaru said and handed Gaara the bag. When we got out of the store I turned to Gaara.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Don't mind him… he just really protective over Sasuke… After Sasuke's parents died and his brother kinda flaked out on him Orichimaru was named Sasuke's guardian and he takes his job seriously…"

"Oh I didn't know Sasuke's parents died" I said and looked down.

"Ya he doesn't like to talk about it…" Gaara said and we started back to the dorms.

"Oh" we talked about random things until we got back to my dorm door.

"I'll pick you up at seven" Gaara said as I unlooked the door.

"Can't wait" I said and smiled.

XXX

I laid on my bed half hour after Gaara left. Almost asleep I didn't hear Sasuke come in. I kept my eyes closed as I heard him cross the room.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yah" I heard him say. I opened my eyes and saw him standing by his bed. I got to my feet and walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him so he faced me.

"What?" he said once he was face to face with me. I put my arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Don't get mad but Gaara mentioned that you lost your parents… I know all to well what that is like…my dad is in the military and I only see him for a few days every few years… and my mom… she died when we were just beining middle school… our dad put us in boarding school ever scents…" I whispered.

Still not returning my hug I let go. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me with a blank look. He sat down on his bed and patted the empty space beside him. I sat next to him.

"You fit into this family better than I thought" he said and laughed a little.

I looked at him a little confused.

"Part of the reason we all get along the way we do is cause non of us have parents… Gaara's dad is sorta like yours, he's a total ass… and his mom died when he was a baby… Naruto never knew his parents."

"You guys do act more like brothers than best friends anyway…" I said. Sasuke nodded with a hint of a smile.

"Sooo does that make me part of the family?" I asked.

"Maybe" he said with a laugh. "I don't think Gaara would like to date his sister"

I could feel my face heat up and I punched his arm.

I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter… I have lots of new ideas and so many plans for the next chapter! Don't forget to review.


	7. Best Day Ever

La la la do you like my singing? Well you'll like my writing even better then hahaz. Here you go!

I was getting ready for my date with Gaara when Kotomai burst through the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Gaara!" she demanded as I turned around to face her. She had dyed her hair from its blue/purple to a bright blond almost white.

"Why didn't you tell me you dyed your hair!" I said walking to her. I lifted a strand examining it.

"Not the point!" she said and batted my hand, she put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "I had to find out about this date from Naruto who heard it from Hinata who heard it from Kiba who heard it from Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry it just slipped my mind," I told her.

"All is forgiven… if you let me help you get ready," she said.

"Oh I guess," I laughed. She squealed with glee and grabbed my hand pulling toward the dresser. After about twenty minutes of her fussing over me she dubbed me ready. She had me dress in black torn up jeans and gray My Chemical Romance T-shirt that had claw like tear marks a crossed the front and back (I had a red tank underneath). She put my hair in big curls that fell out leaving it wavy. She put makeup on my face and took a step back.

"Aww you look so pretty… and he will recognize you too!" she add the last part as if it were a bonus.

"Hurry up and finish he will be here any minute" I sighed.

"I'm done I'm done" she said and smiled at me. I took a deep breath and there was a knock at the door.

Kotomai squealed as I walked to the door. I rolled my eyes at her then opened the door. Behind it was Gaara. Dressed very cutely in light blue jeans and a black and green fox shirt and a black hoody.

"Hi" I said and smiled at him.

"Hi" he said and smiled back.

"Hi Gaara… doesn't Yuki just look adorable! I picked out her outfit… well I picked out of the stuff she had cause if I could choose I don't think you would recognize her" Kotomai said from behind me.

"Hi Mai" Gaara laughed, "she does look really pretty" he agreed. I could feel my face turning red and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go" I said and pushed past him out to the hall pulling him away from my dorm and my sister.

We walked to the student center and into the Noodle Dragon. A waiter led the way to a table and we both sat down.

"A waitress will be right with you" he said and walked away. A few moments later a short girl with long dark purple hair walked up.

"Hi my name Hinata, I'll be your waitress for the evening" she said and handed us the menus.

"Hinata…I've none you scents we were twelve" Gaara said and laughed.

"I have to say it its part of the job… besides I don't know who this is" Hinata said and nodded toward me.

"I'm Yuki. If you're the same Hinata I've heard about then your rooming with my sister… Kotomai"

"OH really! Your Mai's sister! Oh wow that makes cents I'm the one who told her you were going on a date with Gaara… And look its Gaara!" Hinata said.

"Is Naruto working tonight?" Gaara asked.

"Yup he's out on a delivery but he should be back soon" Hinata said, "but back to my job… what can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi" Gaara said and looked at me.

"Mountain-dew no ice please," I ordered.

"Arighty I'll be right back with your drinks." she said and walked away.

"She seems nice" I said and looked at the menu.

"Yah and she must like you… she is normally really shy around new people," Gaara said not bothering to look at the menu.

"So what can a vegetarian get at this place?" I said and looked at Gaara.

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yup! Three years now"

"Damn" he laughed, "here I'll show you" Gaara said and got up, he slid into the booth next to me and pointed out some raman a vegetarian could eat but I wasn't really listening. I was to busy freaking out inside my head about how close Gaara was too me (freaking out in a good way).

When Gaara was done talking I looked up at him, "huh?" I said innocently.

He laughed and asked, "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Yes please" I said. He started to get up but I grabbed his hand. "You don't have to sit over there if you don't want to" in reply he smiled at me and sat back down next to me.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Gaara asked me.

"To be honest… I have no clue, I'm nervous like I always am when is start a new school but I'm also excited witch I never am."

"Why are you nervous?"

"New classes to fail, new teachers to hate me, new class mates to pick on me" I confessed.

"Yah but you shouldn't be scared, classes are easy, you met the toughest teacher and he seemed to like you and if anyone picks on you they will have to deal with me… unless they are a girl then Takeshi can take care of them…"

I looked at him and laughed, "Thanks Gaara."

"Your welcome" he said "why are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Cause I have new classes to pass, new teachers to impress with my smarts, new class mates to make my friends…. all of that was total BS"

"I know… you bit your lip," he said.

I laughed (note to self stop biting lip) "I guess I'm excited cause I'm starting out with some friends already on my side… like you"

"I will always be on your side" he smiled at me as Hinata came back with our drinks.

"Here ya go!" she said and handed us our drinks. "Ready to order?"

"Uh yah," Gaara said and ordered for us as I played with my straw. Once she took our order she walked away.

"Hey Yuki" Gaara said I turned to him and he blew the wrapper of his straw at me hitting me in the forehead.

"Loser" I said and punched his arm lightly.

"Hey you sound like Sasuke now!" Gaara joked.

I stuck my tong out at him then took a sip of my drink. When I looked up I saw Naruto walking up to the table. I nearly choked on my drink. He bounced up the rest of the way and sat on the other side of the both of us.

"Hi guys!" he said and tried to smooth out his messy hair.

"Hey Naruto" I said and laughed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothin' much… on a date." I answered and glanced at Gaara.

"Really! Aw cute… I'm on break… you guys should feel honored that I'm using my break to talk to you two"

"Yes really" Gaara sighed.

"I am very honored," I said.

"Sooo if you get to date my room mate…"

"You can date mine I have no problem with it" I smirked knowing that's not what he was asking.

"Eww I don't want to date Sasuke!"

"Aw why not?" I joked. 

"One cause his hair looks like a ducks ass…"

"That's number one?" Gaara asked.

"Okay one, he's a dude" Naruto restarted, "B. that's just gross! And besides

I was talking about your sister"

"I dunno that's a different story…"

Naruto gave me the puppy dog eyes

"But you seem harmless so I don't care" I said.

"I'm not harmless! I'm dangerous!" Naruto said and growled.

"Aww your so cute" I said in a baby voice and laughed.

Naruto was about to reply when Gaara interrupted him. "Naruto get back to work"

"But I just sat down…" Naruto pouted.

Gaara took out his phone and texted someone…. a few moments of silence later…

"Exit light, Enter night, take my hand we're off to never-never land" Enter Sandman played from a crossed the table. Naruto did a little dance to the music before taking his phone out and reading the message, then he looked at Gaara.

"Got to go" he said and smiled. Then shut his phone and smirked at me, "I am not only adorable I'm foxy! Think about letting me date your sister" he said and was off.

"What did you text him?" I asked turning toward Gaara.

"Nothin' it wasn't me"

"Liar" I said and took his phone from off the table.

"Hey give that back!" he said and reached for it. We fought for the phone for several minutes before I stuck it in my pocket.

"I'll give it back on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell me what you said to him"

"I told him to go away" Gaara fessed up. I eyed him for a second and took the phone from my pocket then handed it back to him.

"Thanks" he said and smiled at me before slipping it into his pocket. Soon Hinata came back with our food. We ate and talked mostly about nothing.

When we were finished and Hinata brought us the bill Gaara took out his wallet before I could object. After he paid and turned to me and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yah but I'm buying next time" I said and smiled at him.

"I like this next time talk" he laughed and I blushed. We got up and walked to the door.

"YUKI" I heard Naruto yell. Turned around and saw him waving almost bouncing up and down.

"Bye Naruto" I said and waved back.

Gaara held the door open for me as I waked out into the cool night air. We started to walk back when Gaara took my hand. I smiled and peeked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you know who else will be in my art class?" I asked randomly.

"Umm Kiba I think… and a guy name Sai … he's a flirt but only toward the guys"

"Good to know" I giggled. Then a cool breeze blew making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Gaara asked me.

"Uh nope!" I said but my chattering teeth failed me.

"Want my jacket?"

"No cause then you'll be cold… I'm the dork who didn't bring a jacket."

"But I don't want you to be cold… even if you are a dork" Gaara teased me.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Not likely"

"Fine then maybe I'll ware your jacket but if you get cold then your taking it back… got it?"

"Yes Yuki" he said and took off his black sweat shirt and handed it to me. I put it on and instantly felt warm. It was slightly too big for me but that's how I liked my zip ups. I smelled the collar.

"You smell good" I confessed and turned red.

"Thanks" he said and lowered his head so it was next to me neck; "you don't smell to bad yourself" he laughed and stood back strait.

"Hehe thanks" I giggled again. We soon arrived at our building and we walked up the stares. We passed his dorm, walking to my dorm room door and stopped standing in the dimly lit hall.

"Thanks for dinner Gaara" I said.

"Your very welcome"

"I would invite you in but I'm pretty sure Sasuke's in there" I laughed.

"Its okay we always have next time" he said and kissed me. When it was over I looked up at him and smiled.

"Best day ever" I whispered.

**Thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to review! I would like to dedicate this chapter to a stupid squirrel I keep dreaming about…(close friends will get the reference) **


	8. First Day of School

I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but I'm working on the next one and that one will be really long and I couldn't add it to this one or it would be like super super long sorry…

I woke up to the sound of Sasuke's annoying alarm clock.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Sasuke… turn that off" I mumbled then shot up in bed. "It's the first day of school!" I mumbled to myself and got out of bed. I turned off Sasuke's alarm. But Sasuke was still sleeping.

"Sasuke wake up" I said and shook him.

"Five minuets mommy" Sasuke said to me.

"I'm not your mommy," I said in a plain voice then laughed. Walked to my dresser… "Well I can't take a shower in time to wake Sasuke back up… so I'll make some food" I said to myself then walked out of the room. I walked up to the fridge and opened it. It was stuffed full of Monsters and Pop-tarts.

"Breakfast of champions" I laughed and took one of each… I'll pay him back.

Five minuets passed and walked back into the bedroom and tried to wake Sasuke up again.

"Wake up lazy bones" I said and shook him.

"Five minutes baby" Sasuke mumbled.

"I would rather you call me mother again if you don't mind," I said to a sleeping Sasuke. I grabbed the end of his pillow and yanked it from underneath his head. His head made a satisfying smacking sound against the mattress and he groaned. He opened up his eyes and glared at me.

Sasuke got up so fast it was all a blur, one moment I was standing in front of his bed triumphant in wakening him and the next I was pined to my bed with him sitting on top of me.

"What your problem?" he asked me.

"At the moment its you crushing my internal organs" I smirked

"Don't EVER wake me up that way again… Got it?" he growled.

"Got it," I said trying not to laugh.

"Good" he said and got off of me.

"Oh Sasuke…" I said and sat up.

"What" he snarled at me.

"Good morning!" I laughed. Note to self… Sasuke is NOT a morning person.

"Hn" he said and walked away. I grabbed my uniform out of my closet and ran to the bathroom. I was about to close the door when I saw Sasuke had passed out in the beanbag chair.

"Sasuke! WAKE UP" I yelled.

In response he flipped me off then said, with eyes still shut, "wake me up when you're out of the shower…"

"Fine" I said and shut the door. After a quick shower I got out and dried off. Then I put my uniform on. It was a black and silver plaid skirt and a white short-sleeved button up shirt. I combed my hair and pulled it back into a clip. I put on make up and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at Sasuke and busted up laughing he was again sleeping but he had a half eaten pop tart in his hand.

"Sasuke wake up… I'm done" I said and kneeled down next to him. When that didn't work I nudged him and repeated myself. His eyes fluttered open and stared at me.

"You talk to much," he told me and then shove the rest of the Pop-tart in my mouth. He then got up and went into the bathroom.

"You forgot your stuff," I said chewing the Pop-tart and sitting down.

I heard Sasuke groan from behind the door. He came back out and slumped past me only looking at me long enough to tell me to shut up. He got his stuff and walked back into the bathroom.

"What a goob" I laughed.

"Nock nock" I heard Gaara say and peek his head in.

"Hey" I said and smiled instantly.

"Hey" he said back and walked all the way in. he walked over and sat in the beanbag chair next to me. Soon Sasuke came walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.

He sighed and turned to me, "where's my pop-tart?" he said like a grumpy third grader who lost his crayon.

"You ate most of it…"

"What did I do with the rest?" Sasuke asked again.

"You told me I talked to much and shoved it in my mouth"

"I did?"

"Yes" I laughed.

"Shut up" he snapped and grabbed his backpack.

"Ready" Gaara asked.

"Yup!" I said and got up I grabbed my backpack and all three of us walked out of the dorm.

"You owe me a Pop-tart" Sasuke mumbled to me and rubbed his eye sleepily.

"What with your obsession with pop tarts" I asked.

Sasuke glared at me.

"Just a question Mr. Grumpy-pants"

Again he glared. We walked to the stares and I stopped.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" I asked.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto"

"Who cares" Sasuke said.

"No he's wanted to show Kotomai to her classes" Gaara said.

"Oh" I mumbled and we went on our way.

Much walking later

We walked to a tall building were my first three classes were.

"Sasuke has the same classes as us," Gaara informed me.

"Okay!"

"Your gunna sit with her aren't you?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Uh" Gaara smirked.

"What ever happened to 'bros before hoes'?" Sasuke asked.

"One… she isn't a 'hoe' and two you ditched me for Sakura" he replied. We reached my first hour… English.

"I don't have Sakura anymore!" Sasuke argued.

"Not my chair not my problem" Gaara quoted me. We all walked into the room and I saw that there were rows of desks were two people could sit at each one. Gaara sat down at one of them and patted the seat next to him for me to sit down on. I heard Sasuke growl next to me.

I was torn… do I sit my Gaara or do I let Sasuke sit there…

"Bros before hoes" I said, "even though I'm not a hoe" I looked at Sasuke who stood next to me.

"For real?"

"For real." I said I walked around to Gaara's side of the table and smiled at him. "I'll sit with you next hour okay?"

"Okay… but hurry up and sit there" he said and pointed to the desk in front of him. I did what I was asked and turned around and faced him. He smiled back at me as Sasuke made gagging noises.

"Can I sit here?" a voice came from next to me. I looked up and saw Takeshi.

"Go ahead" I said and smiled. Then I heard something go thud behind me and turned to see Sasuke grinning ear to ear and Gaara's head on the table.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Pay back" Sasuke said still smiling.

"Okay class" the teacher said in the front of the room.

"Hey professor Iruka! We have a new student," some one yelled from the back of the class. I turned around and saw a blond pointing at me.

"We do? We do! Thank you Ino" Iruka said.

"I'll pound her if you want? I'm just dieing to take a nock at that girl" I heard Takeshi whisper next to me.

"Uhhh" I said but was interrupted.

"Hello Miss?"

"Yuki Amaya"

"Hello Yuki welcome to English eleven" Iruka said he took something out of his desk and came up and handed it to me. It was a textbook.

"Thanks" I said as he went on with class

The rest of the day was kinda boring…

**Until next time… this is Tesswithwings signing off**


	9. Sasuke

**Okay I promised you a long chap and here you are! **

**Disclaimer… I Tesswithwings do not own Naruto or any of the Movies mentioned in this chapter. I do own Yuki, Kotomai, Takeshi and this plotline. **

The next three weeks passed in a blur. By now people were calling Gaara and me a couple even though nothing was official. I had become good friends with everyone in the gang and tonight was our second movie night…

My phone went off as I walked down the hallway.

"Hello?" I said to my father.

"Hey Kotomai, I'm just checking in.

"…"

"Hello?"

"You dialed the wrong number dad," I said

"I did? Then who is this"?

"Your OTHER daughter"

"Oh Yuki! I'm sorry I meant to call your sister…. I'll call you back in a little bit okay?"

"… Don't bother" I said and hung up. Anger flared up inside me and I stormed back to my dorm. I don't really know what made me so mad this happened all the time but I just was. I stomped into my room slamming the door behind me.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said lying on his bed. I ignored him and continued with my riot. I spilled curse words as I fumed around knocking things over. I ran my arm along the top of my dresser knocking everything to the ground then kicking them around the room.

"Yuki" Sasuke yelled and I continued to ignore him until I felt his arms around me. He held me from the back; his arms around mine keeping them still and his lips next to my ear. His whispered breath tickled my ear.

"Yuki, calm down… children act this way… last time I check you were sixteen…"

I stood still not daring to move… Sasuke was always so calm about most everything and some how he made me feel calm. I looked down a shamed about how I acted. I stared at his arms. And that's when I noticed them. The cuts. Mostly scars but there seemed to be one only a few weeks old.

"Sasuke…" I whispered and grabbed his arm. I swung out of his grasp so I stood staring at him. He just looked at me as I tightened my grip on his wrist. So many thoughts were going a crossed my mind…

"Let go" Sasuke's voice was cold.

"Sasuke wh-"

"Its nothing" he said and yanked his arm back.

"Let me see" I said and moved a step closer to him.

"No" he said taking a step back.

"Please just le-"

"I said no"

"Why not" I asked just as stubbornly.

"It's my arm and if I don't want you to see it then that means you cant"

"I want to see your cut…"

"No" 

"Why?"

"Because I said no"

"Sasuke are you cutting yourself?" I asked and stared into his dark colored eyes.

"I fell"

"On what a butcher knife?" I asked sarcastically.

"No"

"Sasuke I'm not stupid you don't get a cut like that from falling… and you don't get scars like that either"

"You know nothing," he said.

"Yes I do Sasuke" I said and held out my left arm. It had four faded scars,

He just looked down at my arm.

"I know what your going through… let me help you Sasuke" I reached out to him.

"We are NOTHING alike…" he snapped.

"But-"

"No Yuki, you DON'T know what I'm going through… you have no idea" he said stepping closer looking down on me.

"Then explain it to me"

"I have nothing to explain to you" his words like venom. 

"I care hole hell of a lot about you Sasuke why wont you talk to me? You keep pushing me away…every time I try to help you tell me I wont understand!

"that's because you WON'T understand… this isn't something you could possibly get"

"You're pushing me away again!"

"Because people like you leave me!"

"I wont" I softened my tone.

"You say that now…"

"Trust me"

"Never"

"Sasuke please! I can help you," I begged grabbing his shirt in my fist. He grabbed my left arm and held it up.

"You can't help me" he said through his teeth, "you think we have been down the same road? You have four scars I have twenty seven" he threw down my arm and started in on me.

"Did your brother go on a saccadic rampage and kill both your parents leaving you with nothing! No Yuki your mother died in a car crash! I wasn't given the luxury of knowing my mother or my father I was six when they died and then I was put in foster care wail they hulled my only brother to jail! When I was little when most kids were having play dates with friends at the park I was in a foster home scared to death because no one wanted me! I turned eleven when I was adopted, I waited five years in that hell and at not even a year later when I was twelve I was sent to boarding school…"

I stayed quit staring up at him as he let go.

"I don't get the bliss of being a 'troubled teen' and jumping from school to school when things get hard! And when I did get here I didn't have people waiting to be my friend I was the weird foster kid! All the guys hated me because all the girls loved me but no one was my friend… I didn't have anyone until Gaara got here because he was almost as screwed up as me… and by then I stopped trusting. Gaara showed me Naruto and Kiba but I didn't tell them what happened to me! they wouldn't have understood they would have left"

I felt a pain in my heart as he spoke.

"No one knows the pain I bear… no one knows but Sakura and she left, left me Yuki! She said she loved me then she left me when things weren't going her way! SHE LEFT ME! do you know what it feels like for someone who is your whole world to tell you they love you then leave you? Everyone I let near to me leaves me so I stopped letting people get close… I don't NEED your help, I don't WANT your help and I don't need or want you! So leave me the hell alone! And don't compare your cheerful child hood to my misery filled one!" Sasuke finished and pushed me away from him making me fall onto my bed.

I watched as he turned his back on me and lay down on his bed. An over warming feeling came upon me. My heart started to beat so hard it hurt and my breaths got short and shallow. I stood up and crossed the room to Sasuke. I sat on his bed and leaned down so my face lay on his arm. I let the tears fall down from my face silently but the harder I tried to stop the more that came.

"Why is my shirt wet? Your not drooling on me are you?" Sasuke sat up. I looked up for a brief moment to take in his face, our eyes met and we connected. Never by looking at him would I have known the hell he was put through and still survived.

"Sasuke…" I said my vision blurring with tears, at the thought of what he went through. I reached for him and put my arms around his neck. The next set of tears came on like a storm and all I could do was cling to Sasuke for support. I pulled myself into his lap and held him tighter. Afraid if I let him go he would push me away all together.

"… Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"If you wont cry for what happened then I will… I'll cry for both of us" I choked out the words between sobs. A few minutes after I spoke I felt him put his arms around me and hold me tight. I buried my face into his chest as he ran his hand up and down my back trying to calm me, but it wouldn't work this time.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, please I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't know, forgive me I was ignorant" I said over and over.

He stayed silent as he held me, occasionally changing his hand position so he could hold me tighter. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck as held me.

"I'll never leave you. If I have to stay here to prove it then I'll never let go… it doesn't matter what happens but I wont leave you I promise Sasuke I promise on everything I have. I'll be the one who stays"

Again he said nothing.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, his expression was blank but his eyes were filled with feeling. Before I could say anything else he stopped me.

"Shut up and stop promising me things" he said is a soft voice and hugged me.

'I call your name every day, when I feel so helpless, I'm falling down but I'll rise above this, rise above this' my phone went off in my pocket. Before I could react Sasuke reached into it and pulled it out he pushed the ignore button and tossed it to the ground.

"Who was it?" I asked calming down.

"I didn't look," he said.

"Oh" my words were light as the tears stopped.

"Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked me.

I looked at him, what was going on in his head, what was he thinking? Was he doing this only for me? Did he not care that I cared?

I nodded but didn't get up.

"Good… I know you care about me but maybe you shouldn't…" he said and didn't move either.

"why?"

"I'm no good"

"Sasuke look at me" I said as our eyes met again, "I don't care if you think your no good or not because I know the truth… I know that we can get though this… together…"

"Thank you," he whispered so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Your welcome" I said.

"Yuki?"

"yah?"

"I care about you too… and I didn't mean to make you cry"

I smiled; "I know Sasuke" I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey have you seen-" I heard Gaara say from behind me. I turned around and saw he was in the doorway with a look of shock on his face.

"Gaara" I breathed his name.

"Are you okay?" he said and rushed to me. I looked around, the room was trashed, and Sasuke and I were sitting in his bed holding each other… I got up and faced him.

"Its not what it looks like I was upset an-"

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked again.

"Yes but-"

"Then I don't care what happened, it looks to me as if Sasuke was helping you and as long as your okay that's the only thing I care about" he said.

"Damn Yuki you soaked my shirt" Sasuke said behind me then felt something hit my back. I turned around and saw Sasuke lying down with his arms behind his head eyes closed and shirtless. I leaned down and picked up the shirt and tossed it back at him.

"What happened? I called and your phone went to voice mail and you were suppose to meet me like thirty minutes ago I was worried" Gaara said.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry I didn't realized the time" I said.

"Do you still want to go get movies for tonight?"

"Ya… meet me in the hall? I'll be right out…I'm gunna look for my phone"

Gaara kissed me and then left.

I searched around the room for my phone, when I finally found it I turned and faced Sasuke who was still lying down. I walked up to him, he had moved around so now one of his arms was lying by his side. I picked up his hand and held it.

"I know I said this before… and you told me not to promise you… but I will always be here for you no matter what Sasuke"

"No matter what?"

I nodded then realized he couldn't see me and repeated myself "no matter what" I turned away and started to walk out when Sasuke squeezed my hand then let go. He didn't say anything but when I looked back I could see him smile a little.

10 p.m. that night

Gaara and I walked into his bedroom and found people already there. Naruto ambushed us at the door.

"What movies did you get?" Naruto asked taking the bag from my hand.

"Dream Catcher and The Messenger"

"SWEET!" Naruto said and ran to put one in. Kotomai was sitting on Gaara's bed with Kiba sitting on the end of it sprawled out like a dog and Takeshi was sitting by the foot of the bed. I looked around for Sasuke but didn't see him.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"I'm right here" Sasuke's voice made me jump. I turned around and saw him leaning against the doorframe.

"You scared me…"

"Hm and its scary movie night… this should be fun" he smirked and walked past me.

"Every body sit down!" Naruto said and jumped onto the bed. He and Kotomai sat by the headboard. Gaara sat to my left and Sasuke to my right with Takeshi on his right at the foot of the bed.

"Some one turn off the lights!" Naruto demanded. And Takeshi got up and did.

The first movie was Dream Catcher. Once we got maybe ten minutes into it Gaara put his arm around my shoulder I leaned my head against his. Okay maybe it was official we were a couple. It was relatively quite during the movie other than the occasionally laugh, Kotomai and I quoting our favorite parts and when the shit weasel grabbed Peat's nuts the guys winced.

"Ow that's got to hurt" I heard Kiba say.

"Yu think?" Gaara laughed. A few minutes passed and Naruto spoke up.

"I gotta pee…"

"Go pee then" Takeshi said.

"I'm scarred" 

"Of what?" I asked.

"I don't want a shit weasel to grab on to my… you're a girl you don't get it!"

"Just don't reach down for a tooth pick," I said.

"What?" Naruto asked then just on cue Beaver reached down and ended up dieing.

"Ahh he was my favorite" Gaara said.

"Mine too,"

When the movie was about over I looked around. Without me noticing Kiba had got up and clamed Naruto's bed. Naruto and Kotomai were asleep on Gaara's. I looked to my right and about died. Sasuke and Takeshi weren't watching the movie… they were to busy making out.

"Ew" I said and got Gaara's attention he looked at them and bout died too.

"Get a room!" he said joking. The broke apart and looked at us.

"I don't have time I have to work tomorrow" Takeshi said and got up. Sasuke didn't say anything but got up and fallowed her.

"I'm forever scared" Gaara said and turned his attention back to the movie. When it was over I put in the next one. Once it began Sasuke came back into the room.

"Were did you go?" I asked not exactly knowing if I wanted to know.

"I walked Shi back to her dorm…" he said not looking at me.

"Oh okay"

Half way into the movie Gaara fell asleep. I saw Sasuke look at me out of the corner of his eye and turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothin"

"I'm using you as a pillow" Sasuke told me and grabbed a pillow off the bed and put it in my lap before lay down with his head on it.

"Okay" I said. And we went on with the movie. I with out thinking started to play with Sasuke's hair, but he didn't seem to complain. The credits started to roll and Sasuke was asleep.

"Am I the only one who can stay up this late?" I asked no one and stopped playing with his hair.

"Shhh" he said and gabbed my hand and put it back in his hair.

"Sasuke are you awake…"

"No" Sasuke said sleepily.

I smiled down at him.

"Sasuke do you like Takeshi?"

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Uhhh I dunno you seemed to be having a fun time with her tonight" I said.

Sasuke didn't reply. I stopped playing with his hair again and reached for the remote to shut off the TV.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted and grabbed my hand.

"I'm trying to turn off the TV."

"Stop stopping" he demanded.

"Then hand me the remote," I said. Sasuke sat up and turned off the TV then came back to lie down.

"Now stop stopping" he mumbled and fell asleep almost instantly… so did I.

**I hope you liked it… I know I'm probably going to get some hype about making Sasuke emo but it seams right even in the anime he has a really hard life. But anyway tell me what you think! Lve-T**


	10. Day with Sasuke

Hey sorry for the late up date I was giving myself a dead line but then I got distracted hehe here ya go I should be updating more too.

I lay on my belly on my bed in my dorm. Just playing on my computer. Today was a lazy day after school. Gaara was doing some extra credit for one of his classes so I was left by myself; well sorta Sasuke was in the room.

I surfed the web until I found it…

"OH MY GOD" I exclaimed sitting up. I yelled so loud it made Sasuke jump.

"What?" he asked and set down his own laptop. He got up and sat next to me.

"Panic! At The Disco's new cd came out to day!" I said… well squeeled is more like it.

"Big deal" Sasuke said.

"Big deal? Big deal! YES IT'S A BIG DEAL" I yelled and nearly tackled him.

"…. Why?" he said.

"Because I have every cd they ever made! They are one of the best bands EVER!" I said.

"Okay… so?" 

"I need to get this cd"

"Then go to the store…"

"Good idea!" I said and jumped out of bed. I grabbed my purse and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke said and grabbed my arm.

"What Sasuke?" 

"Are you sure you want to go to the cd shop? Orichimaru doesn't exactly like you"

"True but I HAVE to get the cd"

"Wait for Gaara at least"

"No"

"Fine" Sasuke said and let go of my arm.

"If you're so worried about Orichimaru eating me or something then come with!" I said and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door.

"What if I don't want to go?" Sasuke said and pulled back.

"Then if I die then its your fault" I smirked.

"Fine… let's hurry though"

"Yay!"

**One long walk later**

"Help me find it," I told Sasuke as we dug though stacks of cds.

"… Must I?" 

"Yes"

"Why don't we just ask someone?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Hmm your just full of good ideas today aren't you" I laughed and fallowed Sasuke up too the counter.

"Hey Kabuto" Sasuke said.

"What do you want Sasuke" a man behind the counter said. He had gray hair that was pulled into a ponytail and he wore round glasses.

"I'm looking for a cd"

"…"

"And I want you to help me"

"What's the name?" Kabuto said

"Uh…" Sasuke said then turned to me.

I told him the name.

"Well I have one left…" Kabuto said and took it out from behind the counter.

"Can I buy it?" I asked egger.

"Hmmm"

"Hand over the damn cd Kabuto" Sasuke snapped.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" Kabuto asked.

"…Give me the damn cd"

"But I don't want to"

"I'll get Orichimaru…"

"…."

"That's what I thought" Sasuke said and snagged the cd off the counter.

"Is this the one you wanted?" he asked and handed it to me.

"YES" I said with glee and took out my purse I handed the money to Kabuto who rang up the cd.

"Bye Kabuto…" Sasuke smirked and walked out. I chassed after him.

"Sasuke you're the best! I could hug you right now!" I squeeled.

He glanced at me for a moment with a funny expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"… Nothing" he said and shook his head.

"I'm hungry!" I announced.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Lets go get some ice cream," I said.

"I don't like ice cream," Sasuke said.

"Oh come on its my treat!" I said and grabbed his hand pulling him toward an ice cream stand.

"What kind do you want Sasuke?" I asked.

"…"

"Sasuke what kind do you want?" I asked again.

"You're holding my hand…" he said his face a bit red.

"Oh oops!" I said and let go then asked him again.

"Vanilla"

"Two vanilla cones please!" I asked the man.

"Coming right up" he said with a smile.

"So, who was that guy in the music shop?" I asked and leaned against the wall.

"Kabuto… he's Orichimaru's friend."

"Ohh okay" I smiled, "thanks by the way"

"Your welcome"

"Here you are" the man said handed me the cones I handed them to Sasuke and got out my wallet once more. I handed the man what I owed and put a few extra dollars in the tip can.

When I was done Sasuke handed me a cone back. We started to walk and eat.

"Its cold" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well Sasuke it is made of ice and cream" I laughed.

"Shut up" he mumbled again. I giggled and we sat down at a bench that was in the middle of the square, in front of us was a large fountain.

"How's your ice cream?" I asked.

"Its alright" he said.

"Just alright?"

"I told you I don't like ice cream that much."

"Whatever" I said and laughed. When Sasuke went to take another bite of his ice cream I shoved his hand and his ice cream into his face.

"…"

I busted up laughing.

"You should start running now…" he said and whipped his face.

"Oh shit!" I giggled and dropped my ice cream before starting to run. Soon Sasuke was fast on my heals. He chased me around the fountain for a few minutes before I was tired.

"Okay I give up!" I said panting.

"Finally" he said and all of a sudden I was in his arms bridle style. He unclipped my purse (that had my cd in it) and put his hand in my front pocket taking my phone out. He tossed both onto the bench and carried me to the fountain.

"What are you do-" I finished my sentence in a scream as Sasuke dropped me into the fountain.

There was a big splash and I sat in the fountain now soaking wet. I looked at Sasuke who was standing with arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

I stood up and leaned close to him. With one hand I took his wallet and the other his phone then tossed them next to my things then grabbed his arm and pulled him in too.

"YUKI!" he yelled and spit out water.

"Hehehe we are even" I giggled.

"Not even close" he said and started to splash me. We played in the water for a good fifteen minutes laughing the whole time.

"Okay I'm done" Sasuke laughed and layer his forehead on my shoulder.

"Okay" I laughed and closed my eyes.

"What are you two doing?" I heard Professor Kakashi say. We both looked up and saw Kakashi standing by the fountain his nose in a book.

"Playing" I said as Sasuke laid back in the water.

"Well don't let the become a habit now" he said and walked away.

"Um okay" I laughed and turned to Sasuke who sat up. He gave me a weird look then we both started to laugh.

"We are wet" I stated the obvious.

"We are," he agreed.

"We should go get clean clothes.

"In a minute" he said and played in the water some more. We sat in the water for a wile longer before Sasuke got up. He held out his hand for me to take and helped me up.

"Lets go" Sasuke said.

I put his things in my purse so they would stay dry and we started back.

**Another long walk later**

"Yay dry clothes" I said and fallowed Sasuke into our room. He started to strip as he walked. First his shirt then his shoes finally his pants so now he stood in his boxers in front of his dresser.

"Uhhh want me to cloths the door?" I asked standing in the doorway.

He looked over at me, "no its fine"

"Okay" I said and tried to keep my eyes to myself. I walked over to my dresser and started to find clean clothes. Peeking every once in a wile at Sasuke and giggling to myself.

Once I found an outfit I walked into our bathroom and changed. When I walked back out Sasuke was sitting with his eyes closed in his beanbag chair. I sat next to him and poked him.

"wake up!" I said.

"no"

"Sasuke!" I pouted.

"you wear me out" he said and peeked at me.

"well the day isn't over" I laughed.

"what do you expect me to spend all day with you?" 

"yes"

"guhh" Sasuke grunted.

"lets go for a walk or something" I said and poked his stomach again.

"no"

(poke)

"stop it"

(Poke)

"Stop it!"

(Poke, poke, poke,)

"Nock it off Yuki!" he said and sat up. "Do you like being poked?" he asked and started to poke my stomach making me laugh.

"Stop it!" I laughed.

"What are you ticklish?"

"No" I lied.

Sasuke smirked and started to tickle my sides.

"Stop it!"

"See you don't like it either" Sasuke said and got up.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and grabbed his hand.

"What?" 

"Please can we do something." I asked and tried to sound pitiful.

"…Fine" he said.

"Yay!" I yelled and got up.

**Another walk to a playground**

"Lets swing" I said and ran up to one sitting down. Sasuke walked slowly up to me. He sat down in the swing next to me. I started to pump my legs making me go faster. Sasuke just sat next to me.

"Aren't you gunna swing?" I asked.

"No I'm having fun watching you." he smiled at me. I stopped the swing as Sasuke got up and stood in front of me. I stood on the seat so I was taller than him.

"Hehe taller" I said.

"Even on the swing your still short" he said and grabbed the chains so I wouldn't fall. He looked up at me with a well an airhead look.

"What?" I asked self-conscious.

"Nothin" he said and let go walking away.

"Ow" I said and fell forward doing a face plant into the rocks below.

"Shit" he said and helped me up, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I smiled and tried to walk. My left leg hurt so I started to limp.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin"

"You're limping"

"Am I?" 

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Let me see"

"I'm fine Sasuke" I said but he didn't listen he forced me to sit down on the swing as he looked at my leg. once of the stones cut a hole in my jeans and scratched my leg.

"You cut your leg"

"I cut my leg? no my friend YOU cut my leg"

"How is this my fault?"

"You let go of the swing"

"Oops" he said. he helped me up and helped me walk back to the dorm.

**A limpy walk back**

"Come one you need to clean it."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" I said and tried to run from him. He caught my hand and gave me a look that said 'WTH'.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you running?"

"Disinfectant hurts" I said.

"To bad" he said and pulled me into the bathroom he made me sit on the lip of the shower as he pored rubbing alcohol on my leg.

"Ahh that really stings" I said. The cut was bigger then I thought.

"Then be more careful"

I glared at him as I dug my nails into his shoulder from the pain.

"Ow" he said

"I hurt, you hurt" I said and stuck my tong out at him.

"Your so weird" he smiled at me.

"Tank you" I smiled back. he handed me a towel and I dried off my leg. then we both walked into the common room.

"What time is it?"

"Uhhh nineish" I said. we both sat in beanbag chairs.

"You wear me out Sasuke" I laughed and put my feet in his lap.

He rolled his eyes but didn't push them away. Soon we both fell asleep.

**don't forget to rearview! Love you all this is Tesswithwings signing off!**


	11. Complicating Everything

**SORRY! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write haha but Luna and I were hanging out for the last week. But better late then never.**

**A few days later**

I sat strait up in bed.

"Shit!" I said and rubbed my eyes "I fell asleep…"

"Yuki what's wrong?" Gaara mumbled lying next to me.

"Nothing Gaara… I'm going back to my dorm"

"What time is it?" he asked and sat up, with sleepy eyes he looked at the clock. "Damn its like four"

"Haha that's why I'm going back to my room"

"I'll walk you back" Gaara said and stood up.

"That's okay… I'll be fine," I said as he still got up and tried to put his shoes on.

"No I'll walk you"

"Gaara your too tired… your shoes are on the wrong feet." he looked down.

"They are…" he laughed a sleepy laugh.

"Walk me to the door and we will call it good."

"Fine" he said and stepped out of his shoes. He walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at class" he said and kissed me.

"We don't have calls tomorrow" I laughed.

"Oh yah…" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and walked out the dorm door. I walked all the way down to my dorm and turned around. I saw Gaara standing outside his room waving. I waved back and walked into my dorm. It was all dark when I entered my room.

"Your in late…" I heard Sasuke's soft voice come from the direction of his bed.

"Yah… I fell asleep at Gaara's," I said with a laugh.

"Oh…" his voice returned.

"Do me a favor and cover your eyes… I don't feel like walking into the other room to change" I said and got my PJs out.

" Fine" he said with a rustle. I looked over to him with my adjusted eyes. He had a pillow over his face. I turned my back to him and quickly changed.

"Okay I'm done" I said and tossed my dirty cloths toward the closet. " I didn't wake you did I?" I asked.

"No I couldn't sleep…"

"Why not?"

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"No I'll be fine" Sasuke's voice seemed sad.

I didn't listen to him and started over to his bed. But I tripped over something and ended up falling into the bed onto of Sasuke.

"Ow" he grumbled.

"Sorry Sasuke" I whispered and moved so I was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Its okay…"

"So what's on your mind?" I asked.

I heard Sasuke sigh in responds.

"Sasuke… you can tell me anything…"

"…Well…"

"Spill it!" I laughed.

"I have a friend that goes to another school and he asked me for advice and I don't know how to help him"

"What's the prob.?"

"He has a huge crush on his best friends girlfriend…"

"Really? Like how big…" 

"Like he thinks he loves her… but he doesn't know what to do cause he's been friends with the guy for years and he doesn't want to lose his friend but he doesn't think he can handle bottling up his feelings any longer…" Sasuke said in a rush some words colliding with others.

"Well he can't ignore his feelings if they are that strong…"

"So what should he do?"

"I think he should tell the girl how he feels and let the chips fall were they may…"

"Really?"

"Yes… cause maybe the girl has the same feelings and maybe the friend will understand."

"I'll tell him what you said…Thanks Yuki"

"Your welcome Sasuke" I said and started to get up when Sasuke's hand grabbed mine making me sit again.

"Yuki?" his voice was a whisper.

"Yah?" I asked. I felt Sasuke sit up.

"I… I… I like you" his voice shook as he spoke.

"…_I should have seen this coming," _I thought in an instant.

Then he leaned in and kissed me… and without thinking I kissed him back. He kept one holding mine and moved the other to the small of my back trying to pull me closer. I put my hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed back.

He looked down at me stunned.

"I'm with Gaara…" I mumbled.

"Don't remind me!" he sighed and lay back down.

I sat there on the bed with mixed emotions. I felt guilty that I kissed him, annoyed that I let it happen and sorta sad that I made it stop.

"What now?" Sasuke asked after a wile still holding my hand.

"I don't know," I whispered.

**The next morning**

I awoke to some shouting. I sat up in my bed and looked around, Sasuke wasn't in his bed and the voices came from the other room. I got up and went to the door when I opened it I found Sasuke and Gaara…

"I can't believe you!" Gaara screamed.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said his eyes saying different, "but if your gunna be mad be mad at me Gaara... I kissed her she didn't kiss me she pushed me away okay?"

"Did she kiss you back?"

"No" Sasuke lied for me.

"Your my best friend why would you do this!" Gaara yelled and shoved Sasuke.

"I said I was sorry!" Sasuke pushed back. They kept cussing and yelling and shoving till it became a full fledge fight.

"Your such a prick Sasuke! Something good finally happens and you just have to ruin it for me!" Gaara said.

"You think I meant for this to happen? I can't control how I feel!"

"Yah but I'm pretty fucking sure you can control your mouth!" Gaara said as he swung at Sasuke.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. The two boys stopped and looked at me. After the got over the stun Gaara's eyes turned cold.

"How could you?" he yelled at me and I back up hitting the wall.

"I… I… I…" I couldn't think or speak.

"Don't yell at her!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Gaara, "she didn't DO anything!"

"Yah right!" Gaara spat back.

"Tell him Yuki tell him you didn't kiss me back tell him you pushed me away!" Sasuke said to me.

"Yah Yuki tell me," Gaara yelled again.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Gaara.

"Fuck you Sasuke!" Gaara hollered back.

I couldn't talk it any more… tears started to come to my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I yelled and ran into my bedroom slamming and locking the door behind me. I leaned my back against it and slid down.

I cried as I heard them fight.

**No ones prospective**

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's shoulders and rammed him into a wall.

"I told yo-" Sasuke started but Gaara interrupted him.

"Shut up" Gaara spat. Sasuke grabbed a rag off the fridge that sat by them and shoved it into Gaara's mouth.

"Now listen! I am sorry Gaara you're my best friend and I didn't know what I was doing… do you honestly think I wanted to like Yuki? Especially after I worked so hard to get you two together? I am sorry Gaara and I will stand here and say that a thousand times to make you hear me! Please! Forgive me and forgive Yuki… she was tired and I surprised her… I could have kept it from you but I didn't want to I wanted to tell you because I felt so guilty!"

Gaara looked at Sasuke then spit out the rag.

"Your right… thank you for telling me…" Gaara said quietly.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Just cause your right doesn't mean I'll forgive you so easily"

"Just forgive Yuki"

"Fine" Gaara said as Sasuke let go of his shoulders.

"Where is Yuki anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Gaara said. Sasuke walked to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Yuki you in there?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Yuki said from the other side of the door. Sasuke smiled a little.

"Let us in" Sasuke said and tired the door handle.

"No" Yuki sniffled. Gaara walked over to the door and stood by Sasuke.

"Please Yuki… look I'm sorry for yelling" Gaara said. All the boys heard was crying from the other end of the door.

"Distract her" Sasuke said as he got a Bobbi-Pin from the bathroom then tried to pick the lock.

"Yuki we aren't fighting anymore…" Gaara said.

"Shit" Sasuke mumbled and tossed the Bobbi-Pin behind him. He sat down thinking.

"Yuki" Gaara whined.

"Just leave me alone… I wanna be alone I'm a terrible person! I'm so sorry both of you…" Yuki said.

"Its okay" Gaara and Sasuke said together. Wile Gaara tried to get Yuki to open the door Sasuke looked around the room. When he found what he was looking for he grabbed it and went back to the door.

"What are you doing with a dictionary?" Gaara asked.

"Opening the door" Sasuke said and started to whack the door handle with said book.

"What's happening?" Yuki asked.

"Just a few more" Sasuke mumbled to himself. _Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack._

With the final blow the doorknob fell off. Sasuke pushed the door open reviling a big tear filled eyes that belonged to Yuki.

"You broke our door!" she exclaimed.

"Yuki" Gaara said and rushed to her, he took her into his arms. Yuki looked at Sasuke over Gaara's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled sadly before turning and walking away.

**Later that night… Yuki's Prospective**

I woke up in my bed with Gaara's arm around me.

"It must be midnight" I yawned. I looked over in the dark room to Sasuke's bed witch was missing Sasuke.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself. I got out of bed and tip toed out of the room. I could see light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. Shadows told me someone was moving around in there.

"Sasuke?" I knocked.

"What?" his voice sounded terribly sad and lonely.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Yuki, go back to bed" Sasuke said. Then I heard the familiar sound of a razor hitting tile.

"Sasuke… NO!" I almost yelled and opened the door that was unlocked.

"Get out" Sasuke hissed and pushed the door shut. We both pushed until got my foot in the door and then weaseled the rest of my body in.

"Sasuke" I said tears returning to my eyes.

"What!" he said.

"Why are you cutting?" I asked and grabbed his wrist. No new cuts, I wasn't to late.

"Leave me alone Yuki… please just leave." Sasuke said not looking at me.

"I can't Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Why do you care?" he asked after a long moment of quiet.

"Because Sasuke you're my best friend…" I smiled at him.

He didn't respond to me but picked up the razor and held it in his hand. He gently to my arm from him and placed both hands on the counter. The razor made a clicking sound as it shook in his hand against the marble counter top. Sasuke bowed his head so his hair fell in his eyes.

"No…" was all he said.

"No what?" 

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are Sasuke"

"No"

"Sasuke" I sighed and put my hand on top of his.

"Go away…" he mumbled.

"No" I said and tried to take the razor. Sasuke didn't loosen his grip on it.

"Do you really think that's the only razor I have?" Sasuke whispered. My hand froze.

"Were are the others?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"Sasuke I'm not going to let you do this… I don't care how bad you feel I wont let you!" I said strongly.

Sasuke looked at me then back at his hands.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" I asked.

"I'm not hurting you… I'm hurting me"

"No Sasuke! When you cut your not hurting just you your hurting me too! You might as well scratch a cut into my wrist too," I said as hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I didn't ask for you to care" he spat back. I made a grab for the razor again. We fought over it.

"Give it here!" I yelled.

"No Yuki" he said back. I tried to pry it out of his hand and ended up cutting the palm of mine.

"Ow" I gasped. Sasuke dropped the razor into the sink and grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry" he said in a bit of panic. He turned on the faucet and held my hand under the cold water letting it gently wash away the blood.

"Its okay" I said.

"No it's not… first I make your life complicated, then I get into a fight with Gaara and now I cut your hand… I'm so sorry."

"Its fine" I said and looked at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes. Instead he stared at my hand.

"Does your hand hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"No not anymore" I said softly.

"I really am sorry"

"Its okay Sasuke" I said and took my hand from him, "Sasuke-kun… look at me"

Sasuke turned toward me.

"I'm completely fine" I smiled at him. Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked at me, his eyes full of pain.

"And don't worry about earlier today… everything is alright… and it doesn't matter what happened you will always be my best friend!" I said and hugged him.

Sasuke just sighed and hugged me back.

**Hope you liked it! Love Tesswithwings!**


	12. Love Drunk

**Here is chapter 12 of my amazing story lol i wrote it a LONG ago but never posted it srry for the hold up!**

**i tesswithwings dont own nothin **

The next day I walked into my dorm after school looking for Sasuke. He hadn't been at he was gone when I got up that morning and he didn't go to any classes.

"Sasuke you in here?" I called out and check our room. No sign of him.

"Were could you be?" I asked to no one. I checked the bathroom and the bedroom, even the closets and shower incase he was hiding but I couldn't find Sasuke. I walked out of my dorm and down the hall to Gaara's.

"_Am I the only one worried?" _I wondered to myself. I walked into the dorm without knocking and went strait to their room. When I opened the door I found Naruto sitting on his bed texting.

"Hey Naruto" I said.

"What?" Naruto said not looking up.

"Do you know were Sasuke is?" I asked.

"Nope"

"You have no idea?"

"Nope"

"Well he wasn't at school…"

"Yah so?"

"Doesn't it bother you that he's gone missing?"

Naruto stayed quiet for a wile then put his phone. He looked up at me.

"Sasuke just does this sometimes…"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when Sasuke's upset about something then he just disappears for a day…"

"Really?"

"Yah so don't worry" Naruto said and smiled then took his phone back out.

"Hm okay" I said and walked back out and to my dorm.

I sat on my bed playing with my laptop soon I fell asleep.

when the door swung open and slammed against the wall making me jump from my nap.

"YOU!" Sasuke said and pointed at me. I could smell the alcohol from were I sat.

"Sasuke are you drunk?" I asked the obvious.

"What if I am… what are you going to do about it?" he said and stumbled forward

I got up to help him when he spoke again, "noooo you sit down I'm mad at you! So don't help me!"

"What did I do?"

"You made me like you"

I scoffed, "Sasuke what are you talking about?"

He walked up to my bed and sat down. "You had to be all 'I'm Yuki and I can save the world!'" he said and tried to take another drink of the bottle in his hand.

"Give me that!" I said and took it from him I set it on the dresser and turned back to him.

"Whatever!" he said and took another bottle out of no were.

"Sasuke what the hell!" I said and took that one too.

"Stop taking my shit!" he complained.

"Where did you get alcohol?"

"Why you want some? we can share I'll get fucked up with you" he said and reached for the bottle.

"No so I can go kick their ass!"

"No you wouldn't, you love me to much to kick my ass" he said and hiccupped little.

"You need coffee"

"No I don't! I need to tell you something"

"What?" I asked.

"Give me my shit back and I'll tell you" he smiled drunkly at me. I reached on my dresser and grabbed my water bottle and handed it to him. He looked at it funny then took a drink.

"This is NOT what I was talking about"

"Its all you get"

He stuck his tong out.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm not telling you," he said in a singsong voice.

"Why not" I said and couldn't help but laugh.

"See you like me better when I'm drunk… I never make you laugh sober"

"Not true"

"Is true… you like me when I'm vulnerable" he giggled and scooted closer to me.

"Why are you drinking?"

"Cause I can"

"…"

"What! Don't give me that look I hate that look. You're disappointed… to bad I'm disappointed too!"

"In what?"

"Non of your bee's wax" he laughed again and poked my noise with his finger.

"Sas-"

"Aww you gave me a nick name that's so cute" Sasuke interrupted me. "Pst… Yuki… pst"

"What?" I asked.

"Come here it's a secret…"

I leaned in so he could tell me his 'secret'.

"Got it!" he yelled and grabbed the bottle. He jumped off the bed ands started to drink it.

"Sasuke give that here"

"Nope this is mine you can't have it!" he said drank more. I chased him around the room trying to get it back. After awhile he fell down laughing hysterically. I sat down next to him and held out my hand for the bottle.

"No" he said and hugged it protectively.

"Please?" I asked.

"Uh no"

"Sasuke damn it!"

"Aww your adorable when your angry" he smiled.

"You're wasted…"

"Not yet… once I finish this bottle I will be…" he said and shook the bottle making its contents slosh. I reached for it and he held it behind his head.

"No, no missy" he said and shook his finger.

I reached for it again making him fall over and me on top of him.

"See I told you, you like me vulnerable… but you know, I don't have to be drunk for you to take advantage of me" he smiled at me.

"Sasuke just give me the bottle" I said and started to get up. He grabbed my waist and held me in place sitting up. Putting the bottle down he put his other arm around me.

"I have something to tell you"

"You said that already"

"Well do you wanna know what it is?"

"I want you to stop drinking"

"I'll stop drinking AFTER I tell you what I have to say…"

"Then tell me"

"Beg me"

"No"

"Beg"

"Sasuke please tell me" I rolled my eyes. He leaned in till his lips were next to my ear.

"I'm… drunk" he whispered and started to laugh.

I sighed and reached for the bottle.

"Stop moving Yuki" he told me and stared into my eyes.

"Why"

"Shhhhh"

"Sas-"

"There you go again calling me Sas… I like it… call me it again.

"No"

"Aww you're making me sad" he said and made puppy dog eyes.

"Sas"

"Again! Again!" he sounded like a three year old.

"… Sas"

He laughed, then his eyes traveled down slightly.

"You know Yukes, I hate you right…"

"Why?" I asked slightly offended.

"Because I love you… and I hate it. You make me crazy"

"You're driving me nuts at the moment"

"Am I?" he said and smiled sexy, "do you want me Yukes?" he asked and leaned in really close.

I was speech less.

"Cause you could have me… all you have to do is tell me…"

"Sasuke…"

"I want you Yuki… I don't care who we hurt… I likes you a lot" he laughed a little then continued, "Damn your heart is beating really fast," he said, "I can hear it from here" he giggled again.

"You can not"

"Is my heart beating that fast?" he asked and took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Not really…"

"That's weird… when I'm NOT drunk it does when ever you're around… do I make you nervous as you make me?"

"You don't seem nervous" I said and avoided his question.

"That's because I'm drunk!" he laughed.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gunna kiss you" he said leaning so close.

"I told you I'm with Gaara…"

"What if I said I don't care" he smiled at me.

"Bu-"

"You talk to much" he laughed and kissed me. He pulled back briefly to whisper in my ear, "kiss me back Yuki… you know you want too"

"Your drunk you don't know what your saying…" I whispered breathlessly.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh" he said and kissed me again. And in that moment I forgot everything. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Losing myself in the kiss.

When Sasuke pulled back the last time he grinned at me, "you want me just as much as I want you"

I nodded.

"Hehehe" he giggled and leaned in again but I pushed him back.

"Yukes? What are you doing?" he asked me and frowned.

"It's not going to happen Sasuke, I-"

"Call me Sas"

"It's not going to happen 'Sas', not today, not when I'm with Gaara and not when your drunk… you probably wont remember anything that happened…"

"Aww what about tomorrow…"

"No"

"Pretty please" he said leaning in.

"Sasuke Uchiha nock it off!" I said and pushed him back. I got up and sat a foot away from him.

"Fine! I'm going back to drinking" Sasuke mumbled and grabbed the bottle, before I could stop him he chugged the last little bit.

I sighed and got up. I grabbed the full bottle off my dresser and walked into the bathroom with Sasuke close at my heals.

"What are you doing Yukes" he asked.

"Getting rid of this…" I said and started to poor it down the sink.

"YUKI! Why… no, no, no, stop it pretty please!" he yelled and grabbed it from me. He started to drink it laughing and making most of it spill out of his mouth.

"Give that here!" I yelled.

"Want some" he handed it to me.

I pretended to take a drink then started to poor it down the sink again.

"Stop stop-ity stops that!" he wined and grabbed it again. He took a drink then looked at me. "I will give this to you and stop drinking (hiccup) if you give me something in return…(giggle)" he said and leaned in close to me.

"What do you want?" I asked scarred of the answered.

"Hehehe" he giggled and ran his fingers of his free hand up my side. I swatted his hand away and sighed.

"No Sasuke!"

"Aww I wasn't think about that I wanted a hug"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe I WAS thinking about that but can you blame me your pretty hot when your angry at me"

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes"

Sasuke frowned and handed me the bottle that was now mostly gone between Sasuke and the sink. I drained the rest of it into said sink and rinsed it.

"Bye byes" Sasuke said and waved to the liquid.

"Now I will be right back I'm going to go get you some water and some crackers… don't leave this dorm"

"Ohhh kaaaaaay" Sasuke said and fallowed me to the door. I ran to the vending machine at the end of the hall and bought some cracker snacks and a bottle of water then returned. When I got to the door I heard music blasting, though I couldn't tell what it was.

When I opened the door I saw Sasuke singing and dancing.

"I'm in love with girl who loves me better! Fell for the woman just when I met her! Took my sweet time when I was better! Someone understands!" Sasuke sang along to the music and danced. I couldn't help but laughed. His head snapped up and he grinned at me.

"Dance with my Yuki!" he said and grabbed my hand. He slipped his fingers between mine and moved made me move my arms, Smiling and singing the whole time.

"She knows how to treat a fella right gives me that feeling all the time something, something, la, la, la…." he sang adding 'Somthings' and 'Las' when he didn't know the words. He pulled me close so now we were slow dancing but fast.

"I'm in love with that girl, I'm. In. love. With. I'm in love with that girl" he sang and pointed at me.

"Your not in love with me Sasuke…"

"But I am," he said and sang again, making me smile "I'm in love with that girl"

"Stop spinning so fast your gunna make yourself sick." I said.

"No I wont" he said a few seconds later he stopped moving and his eyes got big, "oh shit" he said ran to the bathroom.

"Sasuke" said and stood out side the door. I could hear him cursing between up chucks.

"Its not as good the second time around!" he called and laughed.

"Sasuke do you want some water?"

"Yes please…"

I walked over to the table were I had set what I bought and grabbed the items. I was about to go back to the when Gaara stopped me. He walked in and stared at me.

"Hey babe" he said and smiled.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"What's going on?" he said and walked to Sasuke's laptop turning off the music.

"Sasuke's drunk…"

"No way I have to see this!" he pushed past me and opened the door.

"GAARA! Buddy hi" Sasuke said. I looked over Gaara's shoulder and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor next to the toilet grinning.

"Hi" Gaara said and tried not to laugh.

"Did you come to see me? Your so sweet come sit by me!"

"That's okay Sasuke…" Gaara laughed.

"See Yukes I told you people like me better hen I'm drunk!"

"Not true Sasuke!"

"Yukes?" Gaara turned to me.

"He's drunk," I reminded him. I walked past Gaara and handed Sasuke the water and crackers.

"I don't want this" he said and flung the crackers at Gaara hitting his leg.

"Sooooorrrrrryyyyyy" he said then took a long drink of the water then spit it into the sink.

"This tastes funny," he mumbled.

"That's cause you just got sick."

"Oh… Yuki Tuki I'm tired"

"Come here" I said and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet. Gaara and I helped Sasuke to his bed were he lay down.

"Night, night" Sasuke said and giggled.

"He's gunna have a bad hang over when he wakes up.

"You got that right" I said, Gaara and I walked into the common room and watched TV as we waited for Sasuke to get up.


	13. The Hangover

**you must remember young grass hopper that every action has consequent! Enjoy**

"What… happened?" Sasuke said coming out of the bedroom.

"Well hello princes" Gaara snickered.

Sasuke flipped him off.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Stop yelling" Sasuke mumbled holding his head.

"No one was yelling" Gaara laughed.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked Sasuke in a lower voice.

"You kept taking my shit… Yukes" Sasuke said and smirked at the end.

"You kept drinking… Sas" I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry" Sasuke said and yawned.

"And you're telling us this why?" Gaara asked.

"Get food" Sasuke said and walked to the bathroom.

"He probably is hungry cause he puked so much." I said.

"Yah probably" Gaara agreed.

Sasuke waked out of the bathroom and laid face down between the beanbag chairs.

"Want take-out?" I asked.

"Yes please" Sasuke said.

"Where's your wallet?" Gaara asked.

"Back pocket"

"…"

"You get," I said to Gaara.

"No you"

"Why me?"

"You're a girl"

"You're his best friend!" I said.

"Someone get my wallet or I'm not paying" Sasuke laughed.

"Not it!" Gaara said and got up he walked out into the hall to order.

"Fine!" I yelled and grabbed the wallet.

"AHH YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS TOUCHING MY ASS!" Sasuke yelled and laughed.

"Shut up" I said and smacked him.

"Ow!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Do you remember kissing me?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Do you remember singing?"

"…"

"You remember haha," I laughed.

"I was drunk"

"Yes you were!" I laughed again.

Gaara walked back into the room. "Toss me his wallet," he said and I did as I was asked.

"I'll be back in a few" Gaara said and left.

"Don't buy anything dirty with my money!" Sasuke yelled.

I laughed and turned back to Sasuke.

"Don't look at me," he mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause I'm an ass"

"Yes you are," I agreed. Sasuke peeked at me with a death look that made me giggle.

"Fuck you" he groaned.

"You tried to earlier…"

"… I didn't…. tell me I didn't try"

"Well you kinda hinted at it"

"I'm worse then an ass!" he said and buried his face into the beanbag chair.

"Its okay Sasuke… you were really… REALLY… REALLY drunk"

"That's no excuse"

"Your right its not!"

"Fuck…"

"What?"

"I'm stupid…"

"Stop putting yourself down or I'll smack you"

"You wouldn't hit me…"

"Your right I love you to much to hit you" I kinda said without thinking.

He sat up and looked at me. I could feel my face getting red.

"I love you too Yukes" he smiled.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"Will do!" he sighed and laid his head back down but still looked at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked after a few moments of aquwardness"

"You"

"Why"

"Cause"

"Cause why"

"Cause I can"

"No you cant"

"Can too!" Sasuke wined.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Wanna fight about it?" Sasuke said and sat up.

"Haha no I don't" I laughed and looked at him.

"Stop being cute" he told me.

"I'll try my best" I rolled my eyes.

"Good! Now if you don't mind I'm gunna go die in a hole"

"Sasuke its okay! Stop being stupid!"

Sasuke just sighed.

"We need to talk," I said

"Yah… we do…"

"Then lets talk…"

"You first…"

"No you"

"You" I demanded

"You" he demanded back.

"Why?"

"Cause"

"This is getting us no were!" I exclaimed.

"Fine! I love you Yuki"

"…"

"What?"

"stop being stupid this is serious" I said and got up. I walked over to my desk and looked out the window.

"I am being serious!" he yelled. I heard him get up and move so he stood behind me.

"Whatever" I mumbled and took out my phone. I started to play with it.

"Look at me" Sasuke said in a whisper. I didn't I just kept playing with the buttons on my phone.

"Damn it Yuki look at me" he said and forced me to face him. I kept my face at the phone. Till he put his hand under my chin and made me look up.

"I'm not joking Yukes… I really do love you"

"Well stop it" I said and broke his grasp pushing past him.

"You love me too"

"Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"What's so wrong about it?"

"Um maybe the fact that I'm already in a relationship… with your best friend!"

"Tell me you don't love me… tell me you don't want me… tell me to go away Yuki… tell me that and I will leave you alone…"

"I… I… I can't do that"

"Because you DO love me, you DO want me, you DON'T want me to go way"

"Ya so"

"We need to figure this out… it kills me to see you with him… every time you hold hand every time you guys kiss it makes me sick."

I looked back at my phone so I wouldn't look at his face.

"Give me that!" he yelled and snatched my phone. He then proceeded to stick it down his pants.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I yelled.

"Not till we talk about this"

"Then talk!"

"I did! I told you how I felt how I couldn't live without you! You make me feel again" Sasuke said and took a step closer.

"It doesn't matter what I say it can't happen…"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked in an aggregated sigh.

"It just can't"

"TELL ME WHY!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed my shoulders. His eyes were filled with pain. "Tell me why" he whispered.

"We can't do this to"

"why not"

"what will people think!"

"who cares!"

"I care!"

"well don't"

"people will talk, they will say stupid, mean things"

"if anyone says anything bad about you I'll kick their ass"

"shut up" I said.

"stop telling me to shut up and let me protect you"

"why do you want to protect you"

"don't you listen I love you!"

"shut up!"

"no"

"shut up!"

"no"

"fine I will then" I said and turned around. I felt arms around me holding me.

"don't shut me out" Sasuke's voice wishpered in my ear.

"no" I said and walked out of his grasp. just intime too because gaara walked into the room. at the same moment my phone went off. I turned around and saw Sasuke had the funniest look on his face.

"um Sasuke? why is your crotch singing?" Gaara asked and laughed.

"because he likes the vibrations" I laughed. Sasuke's hand shot down his pants and got my phone out. he tossed it back and I let it drop infrount of me.

"ew" I said.

"I'm wearing boxers jeez" he rolled his eyes.

"why did he have your phone."

"I was annoying him" I smirked.


	14. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

**Due to my best friend bugging me to death to write I wrote! **

**I Tesswithwings do not own any Naruto character or movie producer mentioned in this story. Enjoy.**

For the next few weeks Sasuke and I shared stolen glances at each other. He didn't try to kiss me or talk to me even. It hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice brought me out of my day dream of him.

"Huh?" I jumped at the voice and looked up to see my sister with yet another color of hair. This time a bright Halley William orange.

"You have been really out of it lately" Koto sighed as she put her hand on her hip.

"If you keep dyeing your hair it will fall out" I changed the subject.

"Not the mother fizzle point!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air then sat down on my bed, "I'm worried Yuki…"

"Don't be." I sighed and turned over so my back faced her.

"Then give me a reason not to. What's going on!" she demanded.

"Nothing I'm just tired is all." I lied

"You suck at lying" I could hear her rolling her eyes, "you have been so distant lately, Gaara thinks so too."

"You talk to Gaara about me?"

"Sometimes"

"What does he say?"

"That he's worried about you… how he thinks he did something wrong. You barely talk anymore. Hell you can stand to be in the same room as Sasuke! What is going on?"

"He hasn't done anything."

"For the love of god tell him that!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I've done something terrible"

"What? You can tell me I'm your sister"

"Promise not to disown me?" I choked back a small sob.

"Cross my heart."

"I kissed Sasuke. More than once."

"No way! Is he a good kisser? He looks like he is a good kisser."

I sat up in my bed and looked at her. She had no judgment in her eyes. She acted as if she really wanted to know if was a good kisser.

"You're a nut job." I said.

"Well I get it from living with YOU!"

"I feel horrible"

"Don't. We are in high school it's not like you and Gaara were getting married."

"A cheater is a cheater"

"But a cheater doesn't tear her up with gilt."

I looked down at my hands as tears started to fall.

"Hey now none of that." She said and hugged me. "What you do is you go to Gaara and you tell him what happened. you still love him right?"

"Yeah. But I love Sasuke too."

"Who's better for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make a pros and cons list to help you organize your mind" Koto got up and grabbed a note book of my dresser then sat back down. "Okay so pros of Gaara?"

"He sweet, and fun, and a great person, he has great taste in music and video games… I mean we have a lot in common. He's really cute but he doesn't let it go to his head. He is bashful"

"Okay. And cons?"

"He quiet kinda lets the other tell him what to do. Especially Sasuke." I confessed.

"That it?"

"Yeah"

"Sounds pretty dreamy to me" she smiled "now Sasuke"

"Pros he determined, and a good guy at heart, he kinda stops my heart when I'm around him."

"And kinda sexy… don't deny it its written all over your face."

I laughed

"Cons?" Koto asked as she jotted down what I said.

"Cons… he's a jerk, close minded, rude, argent, demanding, and it's hard to know what he's thinking! His attitude sucks! He's an over powering loud mouth and has never heard of Tim Burton! He's moody and persuasive. He is Mr. Always-has-a-comeback! He walks around like he owns the place." I ranted

"Hey slow down!" Koto mumbled as she fumbled to keep up.

"He leaves his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor and never makes his bed! He always drinks my Mtn-Dew without replacing it. Watches TV way too loud. Not to mention he is always throwing things at me! He makes stupid woman jokes and tells me I belong in the kitchen! He shushes me constantly. He always has to be right!"

"That it?" she said jokingly

"And worst of all I'm in love with him. He MADE me love him!"

"…wow"

"Yeah. I know." I sighed and laid back down.

"Well it sounds to me that Gaara is the better choice. Far less cons. But on the other hand you have so many cons about Sasuke because you can't get him out of your head."

"You're NOT helping."

"I think that you are in-like with Gaara and in-love with Sasuke… if you give Gaara more time you could love him."

"So I should try harder with Gaara?"

"Yeah… although the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Thank you Yoda" I muttered sarcastically.

"Try harder with Gaara" Koto said in a matter of fact tone. "And if things don't work with him. I don't think Sasuke is going anywhere."

"But is that fair to Sasuke? To ask him to wait."

"Asking him to wait would be unfair. So don't ask. He has free will he may wait all by himself."

"True" I said. Just then Sasuke walked in.

"hey." I said sitting up.

"hey." He replied back.

"Weeeell um I'm going to go find Naruto. He's taking me to the movies!" Koto gushed. She closed the note book that contained the lists and handed it to me. (I quickly stuffed it under my pillow.) "Just think it over sissy. Everything happens for a reason" she smiled at me the walked up to Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke" she giggled.

"Um bye?" Sasuke mumbled. He walked to his bed and grabbed his lap top. He then turned to me.

"I'm going to sit in the living room." He mumbled awkwardly and started to walk out.

"Wait!" I yelled louder then I meant.

"What?" he said turning around at the door.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy. I've got homework"

"oh." I said I knew he was lying, "scents when did homework become a priority over friends"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing really. We just haven't talked in a while."

"Look Yuki. I'm trying really hard to avoid you"

"Um okay" I shot back insulted.

"Not like that. I would give anything to talk to you but you haven't broken up with Gaara so it's obvious you're choosing him over me. So I need to get over you and it's easier to let go if I don't talk to you. Frankly its ten times easier to hate you right now."

"Hate me?" my voice broke.

"Yuki. Please don't cry" Sasuke looked at his feet.

"You fucking hate me?" I said angrily

"No I don't hate you but I can't love you so I'm try-"I interrupted him.

"Go ahead and hate me you prick!" I yelled.

"Yuki…"

"Fuck you Sasuke." I stood up. "I told you I would always be there for you! And when I need you, you turn your back on me! Some man you are!"

"Please"

"No Sasuke. You want to hate me go right ahead. But don't, don't you DARE expect me to be waiting around for you when you pull you head out of your ass!"

He just looked up at me. "That's what I'm counting on" his voice broke at the end.

"Good cause I won't be here. I'm done. You're the one who's ignored me for the past two weeks. At least I'm trying."

"Well stop"

"Screw you" I got up and ran out of the room.

"Gaara?" I sobbed and knocked on his dorm door. It opened up to revile a wide eyed red headed boy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We need to talk" I said trying to stop crying.

"Come in" he said we walked into his bedroom and sat down.

"I'm sorry" I said then spilled veering about Sasuke.

"Why are you telling me this" he mumbled.

"Because I want to start over. I felt so guilty about it. You have every right to never talk to me again. But I am so sorry."

He just looked at me with his sea green eyes.

"I should go" I stood up.

"You said things were over between you and Sasuke right?" His voice caught me at the door.

"Completely"

"Then let's start over." He stood up and walked over to me. "Hi my name is Gaara" he laughed and held out his hand.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I think I love you Gaara" I whispered.

"I love you too" Gaara said and hugged me back.

We stopped hugging but he still held me by the waist.

"You're amazing" I told him.

"I know" he smiled.

**Taaa Daaaa just when you think you have the answers I change the questions. Comment please and let me know who you think Yuki should end up with!**


	15. The Perfect Gift

Hello people of earth! I hope you enjoy my latest installment of My Adventures at Konaha Boarding!

**I the girl with wings don't own any Naruto characters mentioned in this chapter or any store.**

"Guess what is in five days!" Kotomai yelled and slammed her lunch tray down on the table, making her fries fly off her plate.

"Umm our English test?" Naruto guess as Koto sat by him.

"Yes but not what I was getting at" she smiled at him.

"Room inspections?" Kiba asked at grabbed a French-fry.

"No that's the day before" Gaara chimed in.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You have to guess" Koto said and smirked at me.

"I know what it is" I rolled my eyes.

"Your not aloud to say anything!" Koto said and tossed a fry at me.

"Lets NOT start another food fight" Shi said and approached the table. This whole time Sasuke remained quiet just playing with his food.

"I wasn't" I said and took a bite of my Mac-n-cheese.

"Guess, guess, guess!" Koto said and hopped up and down in her seat.

"I have no clue," Gaara laughed at her.

"Some boyfriend you are!" Koto said to him. Gaara in turn just gave her a confused look.

"What is she talking about" Gaara asked me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!" Koto said to me.

"You have to guess," I giggled.

For the next few minuets everyone took turns guessing and in return Koto would smile and say, "Nope guess again"

"It's their birthday." Sasuke finally said something. Everyone turned to him.

"You're right!" Koto smiled.

"And you're a bunch of retards" he rolled his eyes and got up. I watched as he walked out of the lunchroom.

"What's his problem" Kiba commented on his attitude. Koto and I shared a look of understanding.

"He'll get over whatever is on his mind" Koto said and smiled "anyway sissy what do you want to do for our birthday!"

"No clue" I said.

"How bout we through you a party" Gaara suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Koto said.

"What kind of party?" I asked.

"I dunno we could just hang out and watch movies," Gaara said.

"Like we do every other week?" Naruto commented.

"True" Gaara said and thought again.

"We could all go the Noodle Dragon! They have a room they rent out for parties! We could have cake and presents" Naruto suggested, "and we would get the room for free scents I work there!" 

"Sounds like a blast!" Koto said and smiled.

"Awesome" Naruto said and kissed her.

"Ew no PDA" I said and covered my eyes. I heard Koto giggle at my comment.

"We better get to class" Gaara told me.

**Three days later. Third Person Perspective.**

"Oh sissy!" Kotomai yelled and burst through Yuki and Sasuke's bedroom door. She looked around to see her sister was absent but Sasuke was there. "Hehe sorry Sasuke!" she giggled.

"Oh uh no prob." Sasuke said sitting on his bed.

"Do you know were Yuki is?"

"With Gaara probably" Sasuke said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh okay thanks a bunch!" Koto said and turned to leave.

"Hey Koto can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she said and smiled to him.

"What should I get Yuki for her birthday?" Sasuke asked and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't think you two were talking." Koto said and sat by Sasuke.

"We aren't."

Koto raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess she told you everything that happened didn't she?"

"The jist of it, don't worry I don't judge"

"I want to make up for yelling at her." Sasuke said and looked at his hands.

"Hmm well you could just try talking to her"

"If I talk to her we will just get into another fight."

"So you wanted to get her a gift?"

"Ya but I cant think of what to get her… I want to get her something meaningful not just some stupid knickknack."

"Well she likes music."

"I didn't want to get her another cd."

"You want a great spectacular gift right?"

"Ya…"

"We are going to the mall!" Koto said and jumped up.

"We are?"

"You want to make up with Yuki right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded, "then come on!" she said and grabbed his arm pulling him up.

**A short drive to the mall later.**

"What sort of things does she like?"Sasuke asked.

"She likes necklaces," Koto said as they walked into a accessory store.

"Well I figured Gaara was going to get her something like that so I was avoiding jewelry"

"Hm good point." Koto said and dragged him to another store. They went from store to store for an hour looking for the perfect thing to get Yuki.

"This is pointless" Sasuke said and sat on a mall bench.

"Come on Sasuke don't give up" Koto reassured him.

"Its not like it will make much of a difference what I get her… she will never forgive me."

"Don't say that! She is dying to talk to you! You're so important to her. Trust me she misses you."

"I miss her too," Sasuke grumbled.

"Come on lets get some food then try some more stores. We still have half of the mall to look at."

Sasuke took a deep breath and got up. They walked to the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Sushi!" Koto jumped up and down pointing at a small counter store called the Panda House.

"Raw fish?"

"California rolls!" she exclaimed and pulled him towards the food.

"Fine" Sasuke agreed. They both ordered and when Koto went to pay Sasuke stopped her, "you're helping me out with Yuki… I've got this" he mumbled and paid for the food.

"AWW you do have a heart!" Koto yelled. They took their food and sat at a small table in the center of the food court.

Sasuke looked down at his food.

"Trust me its good!" Koto said and smiled at him.

When they were done with their food they took care of the trash and went on shopping.

"I think I have an idea of what to get her…" Sasuke said and they walked towards a large department store.

"Really what?" Koto asked.

"I sketchbook and paint." Sasuke said and looked down not sure if his idea was a good one.

"THAT IS PERFECT! I don't know why I didn't think of that! You're a genius Sasuke!" Koto said and grabbed his arm. She dragged him in the store and down the isles.

"I know a short cut to the art supplies." Koto said and begun to walk in said way. She was soon jerked backwards as Sasuke stopped.

"What's wrong?" Koto asked and turned around.

"I'm NOT going through there…" Sasuke mumbled his face bright red.

"Through were?" she asked then looked were she was headed. Her short cut made them cut right through the ladies undergarment section.

"… Sasuke its underwear EVERYONE wears them." she said and rolled her eyes.

"…. Please don't make me walk in there."

"You're such a sissy!" she laughed but obeyed his wishes and led him around the ladies department to the art.

"What one do you think she would like?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at rows and rows of hard cover art journals.

"I dunno… noting girly… you can figure it out, you are doing a great job already."

"Hmm" Sasuke looked up and down the isle looking for the perfect book. He picked up a pretty red one with black music notes a crossed the cover. He put it down and picked up a forest green one with a brown tree that had pink flower blossoms

"That one is nice." Koto said over his shoulder.

"Yah but its not the right one." Sasuke said and put it back. He then picked up another one that was a dark blue and had silver and metallic blue vines and flowers that wound up the binding and spread across the cover.

"No but that one is!" Koto exclaimed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked and smiled a bit.

"Yes! It screams Yuki, you could even write her something on the inside cover… something personal…" Koto said and hip checked Sasuke lightly.

Sasuke laughed and blushed slightly. He held on to the book and they headed to the paints and pencils.

"Do you know what she would like?" Sasuke asked.

"I know she has a shit ton of oil paint and she has been dying to try out water colors… but then again that isn't a paint journal. Maybe you should get her a set of drawing pencils. God knows she probably lost all of hers" Koto said and shook her head.

"Drawing pencils it is" he said and looked around for a set. He found a small sliver case that contained three drawing pencils and two black ink pens.

"Your just having really good luck today aren't you!" Koto said as they approached the check out line.

"What can I get you for your birthday?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't have to get me anything Sasuke," she laughed.

"I know I don't have to but I want too. You've been so much help today."

"… Wanna take me to build-a-bear?" she smiled up at him.

"Sure" he laughed. After they checked out the both walked out of the department store and down the large hall of the mall till they reached the kid filled store Build-A-Bear.

"I'm so excited!" Kotomai exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled at her. When it was her turn she walked up to the bin of animals, she picked out a medium sized white bear. She walked thought the process by herself almost skipping. Sasuke watched from the doorway.

"Excuse me" a voice came from beside Sasuke. He looked down to see a little girl with pig tales sucking her thumb and holding a bear by its ear with the other hand.

"Hello?" Sasuke said to the little girl.

"Ant you too old for bid-a-bear?" she asked.

"I'm not getting one, my friend is."

The little girl just looked at him, " tats what dey all sey" she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you too old to be sucking your thumb?" he shot back.

"No I'm thix" she said and showed him with her fingers in the process she dropped her bear.

"You dropped something," he mumbled.

"Ohh noooo!" the little girl said and scoped the bear up in her arms.

"Its just a stuff animal" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Mister waffles is you otay?" she asked the bear and hugged him.

"He can't hear you…" Sasuke told her. The little girl stared up at with big bambi eyes.

"What?" she asked as tears started to form.

"Shit" Sasuke mumbled "don't cry I was teasing your bear can hear you just fine." he crouched down to her level. "I'm sure he's okay even though you dropped him on his head" Sasuke added.

"You big derk!" She yelled and hit Sasuke a crossed the face with her bear then stomped off.

"that has got to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." Sasuke mumbled a little dazed from the hit.

"are you okay?" Koto asked aproching him.

"ya I just had an argument with a thix year old" he laughed and got up.

"like her?" Koto asked and held out her bear. it was the same white bear but now it wore a pink shirt that read princess and had a blue skirt. she had pink bows around her ears.

"very cute. Lets get out of here before I get beat up again" Sasuke remarked as they walked up to the check out.

After they paid they walked towards the exit of the mall.

"What did you name her?" Sasuke asked Koto.

"Clara" she replied and hugged the bear close to her. "I use to have one just like her when I was three… but she got left behind at our old house…"

"Ohh"

"Ya my mom had got her for me…"

"That's sweet" Sasuke smiled at her.

Koto smiled back at him then attacked him with a hug. "Thank you so much for Clara, Sasuke" she said then let go.

"You're welcome."

**That night.**

Sasuke wrote a note to Yuki on the inside cover of her new sketchbook then wrapped the book and the box in blue wrapping paper.

"I suck at this" Sasuke said and dropped his head in shame of his shitty wrapping. Just then Yuki walked into the dorm. Sasuke swept his hand and pushed the presents and wrapping under his bed then jumped on his bed.

"Um hi. I wasn't doing anything!" Sasuke said and grinned guiltily at her.

"Um okay" she laughed and shook her head at him, "I'm going to bed if you don't mind."

"Not at all, sleep sounds really good." he smiled.

"Night Sasuke" Yuki said turning off the light then she jumped into bed.

"Night Yuki" Sasuke smiled and laid down.

So what do you think Sasuke wrote? Please review! If you do I'll review yours! Love T/wings 


	16. Birthday Girl

**This chap is about Yuki and Kotomai's Birthday. Hope you like it!**

"What time is it?" I asked sitting strait up in bed. I looked at the clock. It was 9:37. Just enough time to do NOTHING!

"SHIT!" I yelled wakening Sasuke up in the next bed. He sat strait up.

"What time is it?" he asked groggy too. I expected him to wake up in a split second

When I told him we had ten minutes to get ready and get to school.

"9:38" I said and got up.

"I'm not going to school…" he mumbled and lied back down.

"You're skipping?" I asked and rummaged through my dresser for cloths.

"Not enough time to do anything…" he agreed

"Still!" I said and started changing.

"We already missed half of second hour. By the time be both get ready and down to class we will have missed the rest of It." he said and sat up.

I was in my bra pulling on my shirt when I noticed his odd expression and slightly flushed cheeks.

"YOU PERV! GET OUT!" I yelled.

"You're the dumb ass who started changing in front of me!" he yelled throwing his hands up.

"Get. Out." I said between his teeth.

"Whatever" he grumbled and grabbed his ipod off the desk.

I finished getting dressed and walked out into the common room. I could hear muffled music coming from the bathroom. I curiously walked towards it.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly and knocked. The music was too loud for him to hear me but I couldn't hear what was playing. I put my ear to the door to get a better listen.

I could hear two muffled voices but I couldn't make out any words.

I opened the door slightly and said in a low voice "Sasuke I'm coming in to get my brush.

With the door opened more I could hear clearly Sasuke singing along to his ipod and also the shower running.

"Cause nobody wants to do it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone, there's somebody else that feels the same somewhere," Sasuke's singing was rather good. Even better then his drunken rendition of 'In love with a Girl'.

I opened to door more so I could hear his voice better. I peeked in; through the steamy room I could see his silhouette behind the shower curtain.

"There's must be somebody for me out there" he finished the verse.

The water shut off and his had reached out for a towel. I shook my head out of my daydream and grabbed my brush off the counter and closed the door louder then I meant too.

I sat at my desk brushing my hair trying to think about something else when I heard the door open.

"Peeping-tom" I heard Sasuke laughed as he passed behind me.

I looked down my face red, "I was getting my brush"

He just laughed as he went into the bedroom.

"Your phone won't shut up" he said coming back into the room. I turned around and he tossed me my cell. I flipped it open and saw that I had six missed calls, three voice mails, and about thirty texts.

I called my voice mail and put in my password.

"Three new voice mails…. Zero old voice mails…" the mechanical female voice told me. "First new voice mail from…"

"Kimi!" Koto's voice sounded. "Hey sister happy birthday to us! By the way where are you? Love you call me back byez" then her voice went off. I pushed seven to erase her message before it went on.

"First new voice mail from…"

"Your father." My dad's voice said. "Hey kid it's your dad I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday… I love you. Call me back. Bye." Again I pushed seven.

"Last new voice mail from…" the mechanical voice said.

"Gaara" my boyfriend's voice said. "Hey baby happy birthday… where are you? I didn't see you at breakfast? Well just call me back first hour is about to start. I love you. Bye babe"

I didn't push seven this time. Just in case I wanted to hear him call me baby again. I ended the call and started looking at the texts. Most were from Koto and Gaara asking where I was and happy birthday.

"_Happppppy b-day!" _from Kiba.

"_Where are you?" _from Koto.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! BELIEVIE IT!" _from Naruto.

"_Happy birthday girl" _from Shi.

"_Happy birthday baby"_ from Gaara.

"_Did you die?" _from Koto.

And so on…

"If you leave now you can go to third hour…" Sasuke said from the door way.

I looked at the clock on my phone. "Thanks Sasuke" I said grabbing my book bag and heading out the door.

_ LUNCH _

I walked into the lunch room and up to our regular table.

"Yuki!" Gaara's face lit up when he saw me. He got out of his chair and ran around the table to see me.

"Hey Gaara" I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close.

"Happy birthday" he whispered then kissed me.

"Thank you" I laughed. I looked into his sea green eyes. I made the right choice.

"Stop hogging the birthday girl!" my sister butted in and stole me from Gaara. He pouted but let go.

"Happy birthday!" she yelled.

"Happy birthday" I said back.

"Your party is tonight and eight. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty" Gaara said and stole me back.

"Okay babe" I said.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked me.

"Well" I explained…..

_ After School _

Gaara and I walked hand in hand down my hall back to my dorm.

"I got you a gift… do you want it now or at the party?" he asked me.

"Hmm now" I said excitedly.

He pulled me into his dorm room and then into his room.

"Close your eyes" he said. I did what I was asked. I heard him shuffling around in his room.

"I hope you like it" he said a put a necklace around my neck from behind. "Okay opens your eyes"

I looked down at my necklace. It was a silver circle that said the date we met over lapped slightly by a small copper pendent of a heart with "Y&G" engraved into it.

"It's beautiful!" I gushed.

"I'm glad you like it" Gaara said and hugged me from behind.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome! Has Sasuke said anything to you?"

"Nope" I sighed. Gaara told me he wasn't going to get terribly jealous if I still talked to Sasuke. He didn't want to be a controlling boyfriend.

"His loss"

"Oh well" I said and turned so I faced him. "how did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday" he smiled.

**DONE! R&R NOW! **


	17. It's My Party I Can Cry If I Want To

**Two chaps in one day? Yes I am out of school now! Hope you enjoy!**

Gaara walked me to the Noodle Dragon and opened the door for me.

"Aww you're such a gentleman" I teased.

"I do try" he laughed and led me to the back room designed for larger parties.

"Welcome!" Naruto said as he met us at the door. "I don't believe you're on the guest list. Sorry." He joked and pretended to check his clip bored.

"I guess we will just have to find somewhere else to celebrate your birthday" Gaara said to me.

"I'm kidding!" Naruto said and pulled us into the room. The room was decorated with purple and silver balloons and streamers. There was a large table at the back of the room with a black table cloth and different kinds of snacks on it. All our friends were there and some people I didn't really talk to but recognized from class.

"Yuki!" I heard Koto yell a crossed the room. She ran a crossed the room in one hand a silver gift bag and in the other a teddy bear.

"Hey!" I said and hugged her.

"Happy birthday… AGAIN" she laughed. She was dressed in a pink strapless party dress that came up just above her knees. It had a lace over the top and a pink bow around her middle.

"_Maybe I should have dressed up more…"_ I thought to myself.

"Two thing! You're changing I have a dress for you in the bathroom. AND here!" she said and handed me the silver bag.

"Here is yours" I said and handed her a purple box. I opened her gift it was a new Mayday Parade CD.

"Aww I love it" Koto said holding up the framed picture of us.

"You have been bugging me for a picture of us sooo" I laughed, "thank you Koto" I said.

"You're welcome!" she gushed then held her teddy tight. We both handed our gifts to Gaara who went to put them on the gift table in the corner of the room.

"What's with the bear?" I asked as she walked me to the bathroom.

"Sasuke got it for me!" she said

"Really…" my voice gave a way my disappointment.

"Yeah… didn't he get you anything?" she asked with a confused look.

"No... He didn't." I said "But Gaara got me this Necklace" I said and showed her.

"Aww it's cute! Naruto got me this bracelet" she said and held out her arm. Around her wrist was a silver charm bracelet.

"Each charm represents a special moment we had" she giggled.

"That's cute" I smiled but my mind was still thinking of Sasuke.

"Go change" she said and pushed me into the bathroom. Just as she had said there was a dress hanging on the wall. It was a black strapless dress that came down to above my knees it was made of layers of black netting and poofed out slightly below the waist giving it a princess tutu look.

"At least she knows to get the right color." I said to myself and put it on.

When I came out she did circles around me then nodded in approval.

"Hey pretty girl" Gaara said approaching.

"Hi Gaara" Koto answered for me. "Oohhh you were talking to Yuki?" she kid.

"You look pretty tonight too" he complemented her and took my hand in his.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Cute bear."

"Thanks, Sasuke got it for me!"

"Really" he said and shifted next to me.

"Yep, well I'm off to fine my Naruto!" she said and left.

"You okay?" Gaara asked me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it?" I said and tried to cover my aggregation in my voice.

"He's pretty much your best friend…" Gaara said and squeezed my hand.

"Na I'm good." I smiled at him. "And for the record you are my best friend."

"Good to hear" he smiled back.

The rest of the night passed in a bit of a blur. Sasuke never came but he ate at my mind and stole my attention.

"_Stupid Sasuke" _I thought to myself.

"Time for Cake!" Kiba yelled. We all gathered around a store bought cake. It had clean white frosting and in purple and black letters it read "Happy Birthday Yuki and Koto" They put in candles and lit them on fire.

As they sang happy birthday to us I looked around at my friends faces… one was missing. One was still at home. Probably right where I left him. On his bed playing on his computer. Drinking my soda. I looked down at the flickering candles.

"…Happy birthday to you!" they finished.

Koto grabbed my hand. "Three… two… one!" she counted down then we blew out the candles.

"_I wish Sasuke was here."_ I wished to myself.

We cut the cake and opened a few gifts. Kiba got ahold of the balloons and sucked the helium out of them then proceeded to sing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" Hinata got it on tape, along with a bunch of pictures of the night that she would later upload to Facebook.

"What did you wish for baby?" Gaara asked as we slow danced to I Dare You To Move.

"If I tell you it won't come true" I said.

"That's true." He smiled at me. We turned in circles and I glanced at the door. No Sasuke.

It was about eleven thirty when the party finally wound down. I sat next to Gaara holding his hand a crossed the table Koto sat on Naruto's lap.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever" Koto said to Naruto.

"You're welcome" he smiled.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Gaara asked me.

"Yes I did" I said to him.

"You look like something is bugging you."

"Did dad call?" Koto asked.

"Yeah he did" I smiled "I'm just tired" I laughed.

"I'll take you home." Gaara said. We said our goodbyes to the others and headed back. Gaara and I said goodbye to each other at his dorm door.

"I can walk you to your door Yuki"

"It's okay baby" I said.

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too" we kissed goodnight and I walked the rest of the way to my dorm.

Along with the new dress, Koto had left heals for me to wear which were higher then I normally wear. So I stumbled down the hall.

Finally I tripped. It was bound to happen luckily no one was around and I landed outside my dorm door.

"Ow" I mumbled and got up. I had done it. Twisted my ankle. I cursed to myself and sat there in defeat. Just then the door opened with Sasuke behind it. He was dressed as if he was going somewhere.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I grumbled and grabbed the door frame trying to pull myself up. I winced in pain as I stood on my ankle.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tripped" I said and tried to take a step but fell back down. Tears of pain started to form in my eyes.

"Let me help you" he said and held out his hand.

"I can do it" I said and started to crawl my way back up.

"I'm not going to let you crawl into the dorm in heals and a dress. Let me help you"

"I'm fine"

"That's the biggest lie you have ever told. Just about as bad as when you say you're tired when you're really pissed."

"Fine" I said and took his hand. Before I knew it the floor flew from under me and I was in his arms bridle style. He carried me into the dorm closing the door with his foot. He put me down in my desk chair. He then took off my heals.

"You twisted your ankle" he told me.

"I know" i grumbled. He got up and got an ice pack from the fridge and came back. He sat at my feet and gently put the ice on my swollen foot.

"I'm fine Sasuke… I don't need you" I spat in a wince. I meant to say need your help but I was so angry, hurt and tired I said what I knew would hurt.

He looked down at my foot so his black hair covered his dark eyes, never once he stopped treating my foot. After what seemed like forever she answered.

"I know you don't need me" he whispered. It was silent as the swelling went down. He wrapped my foot up in a brace then picked me up. He carried me to our room. It was dark as we entered. He hesitated putting me down on my bed.

"I tired twenty times to come to your party tonight. But I wasn't sure if I was welcome." He said in a small voice.

"You seemed perfectly fine getting my sister a gift" I mumbled back. "You didn't even wish my a happy birthday. I would rather you have forgot interlay"

"But I didn't forget. I was just scared that…"

"That what?" I asked.

"That you wouldn't like my gift" he said and sat me down.

"What gift?" I mumbled.

He scratched the back of his head and pointed at my pillow. Sitting on top of my pillow was a box in wrapping paper. He moved from my bed and began to get pajamas out of my dresser then sat them next to me.

He then got his own pajamas and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I turned on my bed side lamp and looked at the gift. I quickly as I could change out of my dress and into my pjs. I tossed the dress to the floor then put the gift in my lap. Sasuke knocked on the door and peeked his head in. seeing I was dressed he crossed the room wordless and sat on his own bed.

"Go on open it… Koto helped me pick it out" he mumbled. His hair still coving his eyes.

I looked at him then my gift and gently pealed back the paper. I opened the box and saw a small black tin canister; I opened it to fined drawing pens and pencils. Below it wrapped in tissue paper was a book. I opened it and saw that it was blank drawing pages except the inside cover had some writing on it.

In Sasuke's scribbly handwriting it said "I racked my brain for the perfect words to say to you but found myself empty. I could apologies to you a thousand times and it wouldn't do it justice of how sorry I am. I don't care if you're mine or his. I just want you in my life. I need you in my life. I miss you" then signed under it "Sasuke"

I closed it and looked at the beautiful blue cover and ran my hand over the silver stiches.

"Thank you Sasuke" I whispered.

"You're welcome"

"_If I could get up I would sit with him"_ I thought to myself.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I…. I love it" I said and a tear fell from my eye. It didn't matter how much we fought or how much he hurt me. I couldn't walk away from him. I was drawn to him.

Sasuke looked up at me. "I didn't mean for you to cry"

"Come here" I whispered. He got up and sat next to me. I pushed his hair from his eyes and looked at him smiling. I put my arms around him in a hug.

He instantly hugged me back.

"I meant what I said… I miss you so much."

"I miss you to Sasuke."

**End of chapter! Now R&R!**


	18. The Break Up

**This is the next installment of My Adventures at Konaha Boarding School! I hope you enjoy my major plot twist! PLEASE I beg of you review! **

Everything seemed perfect. I had the most amazing boy friend. Gaara. I had the most understanding sister. Kotomai. And I had the best friend I had ever had. Sasuke.

That perfect time lasted for a few months until the leaves on the trees started to fall down and crunch underfoot.

Gaara and I sat in front of his bed in his room watching TV.

"I love this movie!" I said and snuggled up to him.

"Me too" Gaara said and put his arm around me.

"Do you want anything?" I asked and got up.

"A soda?"

"Okay be back in a jiff" I said and walked out of the room. I walked over to the fridge and got out two Pepsis.

"Oh right I was going to ask Sasuke to pick up some candy" I mumbled to myself and reached for my phone. When I found my pocket empty I was puzzled.

"Must have left it in the other room…" I walked back into Gaara's bedroom, "hey babe have you seen my phone?"

I looked up to find Gaara looking through my phone. I didn't really care I had nothing to hide but I wasn't exactly happy to have my boyfriend snooping in my things. By the look on his face he had found something he didn't like.

"You said you and Sasuke were over," he grumbled.

"We are…" I said confused. I sat back next to him.

"Then what is this about?" he paused then read my texts out loud, "from Sasuke, You ready for tonight?… from you, yeah, I've been waiting all day… from Sasuke, counting down till tonight"

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"You two are still together!" he accused me.

"No we aren't!"

"Then why are you two talking this way?"

"we are talking about a TV show that comes on tonight… we watch it together every week."

"sure." he said and shot daggers at me.

"I'm not lying" I said now angry.

"I'm sorry but with your track record I don't exactly believe you"

"my track record? you have got to be kidding!"

"you cheated on me once what am I supposed to think when you and Sasuke are sending love texts to each other. there are over fifty texts just from today!"

"… you don't trust me?"

"honestly no" Gaara said and broke my heart.

"I see" I said and leaned back. I closed my eyes and tried to collect my thoughts but my anger was seeping through.

"so you're not denying you and Sasuke are a thing?"

"I didn't say that." I said through my teeth, "I told you there was nothing going on but you don't believed me" I tried to calm my tone. "I thought we were past this. You gave me a second chance."

"Because I thought you would change!" he yelled.

"I have changed! ask Sasuke! he will tell you the same damn thing. there is NOTHING I repeat NOTHING going on!" I yelled back. Tears began to sting my eyes as I looked at him.

"if you don't trust me… then why are you even with me?" I asked.

"because I love you" he mumbled.

"Then why are you being so defensive? you are the one who told me to go on being Sasuke's friend!"

"you know what? I feel like I don't even know you anymore" Gaara spat at me.

I sat up on my knees, "where the hell is this coming from?"

"you have changed" he folded his arms.

"you mean because I'm happy?"

"I just don't know anymore"

"Gaara. you are the ONLY man on my mind. you are the ONLY one I want to be with!"

"I'm not sure if I want to be with you anymore…" he whispered.

"I see." I grinded my teeth together, "you want to break up?"

"I don't know" he said and put his hand through his hair as he always did when he was frustrated.

"well let me make it easy on you. it's a yes or no… because I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't trust me!"

"you know I love you"

"but do you trust me!" I yelled.

"no" Gaara whispered.

"then there is your answerer…" I got up and walked to the door.

"did we just break up?" Gaara asked behind me.

"yes."

I ran to my room with tears in my eyes. I went into my bedroom and dug though my bottom drawer until I found what I was looking for. wrapped up in a cloth was my pocketknife. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"What just happened?" I asked my refection. I fell to my knees and leaned against the counter. flinging the pocketknife open and looked at my refection in the blade.

"Love" I said to myself and dug the blade into my left wrist. the pain shot me into awareness. I was awake. it hadn't been just a bad dream like I so hoped it would be. the pain reminded me that I was real, that this life was real.

a thin line of blood filled the crack around the blade. I sighed in relief. then cried my eyes out.

"Yuki! I got candy!" Sasuke yelled as I heard him enter the living room.

"shit" I mumbled in a sob.

"Yuki?" Sasuke called for me again and the bathroom door started to open just as I reached for it to lock it.

The door swung open reviling a happy Sasuke, but that emotion soon washed from his face. he held out his hand for me to take. tears streaked down my face as I took it with the hand that held my closed pocketknife. He helped me to my feet but gave me no comfort. he moved his hand down my wrist and in one swift motion he dug his thumb and middle finger into my wrist forcing me to let go of the knife. he then pushed me toward the sink.

"Sasuke" I mumbled.

"don't talk." Sasuke snapped. he held my left forearm in one hand and reached under the sink with the other. he pulled out the disinfectant and began to poor it over my cut.

"ow" I mumbled at the stinging wrist and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"shut up." he told me and held my arm there. then he pushed me so I sat on top of the closed toilet seat lid. He dug though the cabinet for a moment then came back caring gaws and medical tape.

he laid a thin layer of ointment on my cut then gaws then wrapped the medical tape around it.

"you will have to wear long sleeved shirts for a wile." he mumbled. I sniffled then nodded.

"what the hell were you thinking?" he said and finally looked me in the eye.

"Gaara… we had a fight… the thought I was creating on him…" I said and started balling.

"Yuki" he sighed he leaned in so our foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry"

"shut up" he mumbled.

"I think it's over between me and Gaara" I started to cry even more. Sasuke sighed.

"never do this again…"

"okay…"I agreed.

"you can't hurt yourself because he hurt you."

"but…"

"I know I did the same thing…" he said as if reading my mind, "but you were there to stop me… I wasn't here in time. so you have to promise me"

"I promise" I said.

"you don't just hurt yourself. I hate seeing you this way… I have half a mind to walk over there and beat his ass."

I laughed a little. he got up and held out his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself into his arms.

"it's okay Yuki…" he pulled back and looked at me, "lets go watch our show"

**Ohhhhhhhhhh what will happen! Only I know! (side note) Now Court if you are reading this you better get your butt writing! The next chap relies on you updating!**


	19. When Lightning Strikes

**I Tesswithwings present THUNDER AND LIGHTNING! Yay! I told you guys I wrote more in the summer! I've wrote four chaps just this week! **

Two months passed and the snow started to fall. It was official Gaara and I had broken up. But nothing happened between Sasuke and I. We were just friends.

My life was turned upside down once again.

One night there was a big snowstorm. The lighting lit the room and the thunder shook it. It was so bad it woke me up. As the lighting flashed I sat strait up in bed and waited for the dreaded thunder.

**BOOM**

It made me shiver. When the next light lit the room I looked over and saw Sasuke was awake. He lay with his hands behind his head but his eyes were staring up at the ceiling as if he was listening to music.

"Sasuke?" I whispered in a squeak making me sound weak. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" he said and glanced over at me.

Now that I got his attention I didn't know what to do. Nor what I even wanted.

"Is the storm keeping you up?" I asked.

"Kinda" he sounded as calm as ever. "You?"

"Yes" I answered in a rush.

This seemed to amuse him; he smirked in the dark and sat up on one elbow looking at me.

"Yuki is scared of thunder?"

"No" I mumbled then lighting struck and thunder shook the room again making me jump. I hugged my pillow for comfort.

"Its just a storm…" he said and sat all the way up. Just then a tree branch hit the window making us both jump.

"I hate storms," I mumbled.

"Come sit with me then" he suggested and patted the empty space beside him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yah I see no problem with it"

I got up and was going to slowly make my way to his bed without looking like I was scared but lighting struck just as my foot hit the floor and I made a leap for his bed in one bound.

"You're such a girl" he snickered.

"Whatever" I mumbled, "I'm not THAT scared"

"Then why are you sitting in my lap?" he smirked. I didn't notice where I landed when I flew over and just noticed I where I was. He had one leg stretched out and the other sitting in a somewhat Indian style sit and I was indeed sitting in his lap.

"Oops" I mumbled and shuffled off his lap and sat to his right. We sat next to each other just staring for what seemed like an awkward fifteen minutes.

"Feel better?" he asked and laid down.

After thinking about it I did feel better. "Yeah" I said and laid next to him. He put his left arm behind his head and this right one by his side.

Thunder shook the room and was the real test to see if I felt safe.

"I still hate thunder," I mumble.

"Then lets play a game to get your mind off of it"

"Like?" I asked.

"Twenty questions?" he suggested.

"You first" I said.

"Hmm" he thought. " I would ask what your biggest fear is but it seams to be thunder," he laughed a little.

"I have a lot of irrational fears… like blood…and snakes…and spit… and clowns..." I confessed.

"Wow you're a wimp"

"Am not" I mumbled and hit his arm. "Favorite song ever?"

"Hm" he thought again. "Favorite song would have to be Monster by Skillet"

"I didn't think you were the religious type"

"I'm not really I just like Skillet"

"Oh… your turn"

"You a virgin?" he asked

"Yes." I said and could feel my face getting red. Good thing it was dark. He looked over at me to see if I was lying. He seemed to believe me, which was good because I was telling the complete truth.

"Are you?" I asked.

Sasuke just laughed, "You can't ask the same question twice"

"Come one tell me"

He just laughed

"I take that as a no"

Again he laughed "take it as you want I'm not telling you"

"Fine what is your most embarrassing secret?"

Sasuke covered his face before answering in a mumbled, "I like Taylor Swift's music…"

"Hehehe really" I asked and giggled.

"Yes…"

"That's cute don't be embarrassed."

He peeked out behind his fingers and smiled at me. "Celebrity crush?"

"…Zac Efron" I said after weighing my options.

"Ha he's a pretty boy… and High School Musical was the DUMBEST movie ever

"He's cute! I like his hair"

"Whatever" Sasuke laughed.

"Favorite candy?"

"I don't like sweets"

"Lame" I laughed.

"Biggest quirk?"

"When I get REALLY excited I have the habit of slapping people"

"Pepsi or Coke?"

"Are all your questions going to be food related?" Sasuke laughed.

"No" I said not realizing I kept asking about food.

"Pepsi…how did your mom die?" he asked.

"Car crash when I was nine… she was on her way home from work… it was storming really bad… she hit a tree. That's probably why I don't like storms…" I confessed.

"Oh" Sasuke said he slipped his hand in mine for comfort. Because he lost his parents he knew how much I hated it when people said they were sorry for me.

"When did you start cutting?" I asked in a low voice.

"After my brother went to jail…"

"Ohh" I said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and I shivered.

"If your cold you can get under the covers I don't bite." Sasuke said to me.

"Thanks" I said and pulled the blanket over me.

"My turn?" he asked.

"Yep"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do" I said

"I meant more then a friend like"

"Yeah" I confessed with a laugh. Sasuke seemed to relax a bit beside me.

"I know we cant ask the same question twice but…"

"Yeah I like you too" he said finishing my thought.

I smiled at him.

"So the winter formal is coming up…" he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"And well if we both like each other and all…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you asking to the dance?" I said and sat up a bit. He held my hand with one hand and covered his face with the other. It was cute the way he was nervous.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

"What was that I didn't quite catch it?" I teased.

"Will you go to the winter formal with me?" he said a bit clearer.

"Hmm I'll think about it" I giggled and laid back down.

"You're kidding me!" he sat strait up and leaned over me.

"Yes I'm kidding! I would love to go with you… I've never seen you dressed up before."

"I could say the same thing to you," he mumbled with a smile.

"Not true… I wore a dress for my birthday."

"Yeah I guess… but it would be different"

"How?"

"You're my girl now" he said simply.

I smiled at his comment, "is that so?"

"Yeah." he said.

"I think the storm quit" I noticed that the lighting stopped. I sat up.

"Don't leave…"

"We could get in so much trouble for this." I laughed.

"I'll risk it" he smiled at me. I laid back down and soon fell asleep.

**TAAAADAAAAAA hope you loved it! I would like to thank a certain Tuna for helping me out YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE**


End file.
